Chasing you
by Anayaah1611
Summary: "We'd make great friends," she said,letting her gaze drift from the people below ,to the man dressed in white,standing by her side,a sad smile on his face. "If you weren't a jewel thief and I wasn't your persuer." "I bet we would." He added sadly,feeling a stabbing sensation for the nth time. Kid/Aoko and explanation for Pandora. Ratings may increase so view at your own risk!
1. Chapter 0: Magician under the moon

NO MATTER WHAT

Greetings everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. There are a few things I must warn you against that you will find in this fic.

Firstly,Aoko will be slightly out of character; the reason being I wasn't satisfied by the portrayal of her character in the anime. She had a lot of scope, a lot of progress could have been made, but sadly wasn't. So, you won't be seeing just a shy girl running behind her childhood best friend. You'll see a fully capable woman, taking matters into her own hands.

Secondly, I believe I should let you know that the ratings may increase as the story progresses, so beware. If you're not 16 and above, I would advise you against reading any further. However, if you're a rebel like me and think you'd like to continue, you are more than welcome to. But you have been warned

[Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito 1412 strictly belong to "the" Gosho Aoyama and I'm merely making the characters dance to my tunes because I'm a sadist lol.]

Now then, let's begin with the illusions!

 ** _Chapter_** ** _Zero : Magician under the moon._**

Clear night sky. Everything about it was perfect. In some ways, he loved to note the similarities between it and his alter ego. Never ending, out of reach, ** _immortal_**. No matter how hard you try, you can never catch it. Just like him.

Sixth heist in two weeks. He sighed audibly, purely out of frustration, eyeing the gem he held in his hand. Not this one either. Another chase yielding no result whatsoever. He wondered how much longer he'd have to endure it. It had started to get rather exhausting. Tricking the police, entertaining thousands of fans, keeping up to the "unbeatable" image.

He watched people walk by below him, as he sat on the roof of the highest building, unnoticeable to the millions of residents of Tokyo going by their ordinary lives. Kaito knew he never wanted to be ordinary. He loved being different, doing things in his own way, being the odd ball in the room and he never once felt embarrassed. Things he wanted to do, he'd do without a second thought. His impulsive nature was a part of what made him Kaito,after all.

How did normal life feel? He had totally forgotten. Since that fateful day when he fell through the life sized portrait of his father, whom he had loved and respected so much, only to realize he was a phantom thief by night, his life had taken a complete 180° turn. Nothing was the same. He became busier, he was being chased by police all over the city and most importantly, he wasn't able to spend time with the one person whom he cherished the most in his life.

After his father's demise 8 years ago, Kaito had more or less been left alone. His mother,Kuroba Chikage, had left him alone in a small house in Tokyo, to travel the world, mourning or rejoicing in her husband's death, he didn't know. The only person in the world that had dared to come near him in his state of depression was her. She single handedly made sure he regained his senses and didn't turn into a pile of dust ,as he had believed he would have.

She took it upon herself to be his caretaker. From simple things like food ,to complicated matters like future choices, she had promised to support him in everything. A promise that she kept.

He once again, looked up at the night sky, his eyes now focusing on the moon. _That's right,_ he thought to himself, she was the moon, his beautiful moon. The only one that could ever reach him; the only one he'd let. She filled his dark void of a life with her bright and bubbly nature, always falling for his pranks,never failing to surprise him, given her agility with a mop, of all weapons.

They'd practically been glued to each other since they first met on that beautiful day by the clock tower.

It took all the courage he could muster, to go up and talk to the little girl, lost in her thoughts, looking sadly at the ground. She seemed to be waiting for someone, someone who had let her down, yet again. When he finally went up to her to introduce himself, he noticed the hint of sadness in her sweet voice that he could not let pass. He hadn't known many tricks back then, being new to the whole thing, but he knew one that was sure to make her smile. And oh boy, it did. She smiled ear to ear, bringing a blush to the little boy's cheeks as he handed the beautiful flower he produced out of nowhere to the now giggling girl.

Who knew that one blue rose would mark the beginning of an unbreakable bond, one that even though he hated to admit, was what kept him alive.

But he knew things were different now. He was no longer an ordinary boy. He was, by nightfall, a notorious jewel thief, one that she despised, one that was being chased by none other than her own father, who admittedly, was a pretty inaccurate officer.

What turn would his life take when she found out about his identity? What would be the outcome of his secret? Would she forgive him? Or would she let him be taken away by the police without giving him the chance to explain? Would he lose the one thing that mattered most to him?

His cyan eyes gazed at the clock tower in view, the clock tower where everything began, that tower where years ago he met the person that gave light to his otherwise lonely life.

That's right, he smiled looking up at the moon once more, before taking flight into the sky that he called his.

 _Aoko Nakamori_ ,you're my moon. All I need to go on. **My** **beautiful moon**.

Okay, I wouldn't consider this chapter 1 and so, I'm calling it chapter zero as it serves as a sort of introduction to what Kaito thinks of his life and what part Aoko plays in it.

Also, I'd like to point out, if you hadn't realized the title "Magician under the moon" from this chapter, is granted, what his mother calls him in episode 10,but that isn't the reason I gave it this name. "The magician under the moon" is a way of saying that, even as he goes unnoticed in a crowd of millions of people, the moon(Aoko as I've explained in this chapter),always watches over him.

Looking forward to reviews in the comments! Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome! See you till the next illusion! *wink wink*

*Signing off*


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

Hello everyone! I bring you chapter 1! I'd better warn you that I'm a little new to writing stories online,as I prefer to pen down my thoughts than type it. I'm aware it is extremely old fashioned,but then again,it keeps my fingertips from feeling numb. Basically,I'm currently facing problems with editing and putting the chapters up. Plus,I'm typing on a mobile,so you can understand my ongoing war with auto correct.

Enough with my complaints already. Let's begin with Chapter 1! This is where the story begins! Raise the curtains!

 _ **Chapter 1: Revelations**_.

"Inspector Nakamori! Kid has made a move! Please hurry to the office immediately!" Came the voice of some junior officer that 17 year old Aoko heard while going through the messages on the answering machine,half hoping someone would pull her out of her boredom.

It was Sunday,but nothing interesting was happening. She brushed a hand through her messy hair,toothbrush in her mouth,in the end,messing it up even more,before heading to take a shower.

Aoko had the most average school girl life anyone could imagine. A constant girl best friend,a childhood boy best friend("He isn't my love interest!" She'd yell,when anyone accused her of taking all the "hot guys",which she refused to believe.)and an arguably good looking foreigner asking her on dates. Yep,completely normal.

She didn't mind any of this at all,because anything more would be bothersome and would disturb her otherwise peaceful life. Stepping out of the shower,she let herself fall on the couch. _This is totally boring_ ,she thought to herself and sighed for the fifth time since she had woken up.

 _This isn't what a 17 year old high school girl was supposed to do on a weekend!_

She absent mindedly picked up the T.V remote. The first channel to show up was 'Daily NEWS'. She rolled her eyes. _Typical dad_. She increased the volume,listening to an intense debate about equity shares,using it as a way to drown out her loneliness. She shut her eyes and let herself drift off to dreamland once more.

And then-

" And for the news of the day! Kaitou Kid has declared another upcoming heist! It is scheduled for 7:18 PM today! The hurried announcement has been difficult to deal with for the police. Let's hear it from -"

Aoko angrily pushed the "mute" button on the remote,gripping the remote hard enough to hear the screws squeal. She looked at the T.V as they replayed the same footage of his miraculous "mid-air walk" again and again. Aoko got up from her comfortable position and stepped closer to the television set,that now shivered under her murderous gaze.

"It's always you,isn't it? " she said, looking at the smirk on his face as the audience cheered him. "Acting so cool and professional. You are,in the end,just a thief,no matter what you do."

Before she could look away,she swore she saw him stare squarely at the camera,at her and wink.

* * *

 _Today better be worth it_ ,Kaito thought to himself,yawning. He was pulled out of his brilliant Sunday sleep by Jii because this was a one in a million opportunity. The jewel,called Flame Hautié was in Tokyo for less than a day and so he didn't even have time to prepare for the heist.

Nevertheless,being confident in his skills,Kaito knew it would be a cakewalk for him. He looked at his watch. _7:09p_ m. _9 minutes to go_.

Kaito loved the adrenaline rush he felt before every heist. The blood in his veins rushing at the speed of light and the giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He enjoyed it to the fullest.

He started getting up from his comfortable position,a smile adorning his beautiful features. He adjusted his monocle and classic hat,moving out of his hiding place,playing with the little blue balls in his hand,the "blue balls of devastation", he liked to call them,as dramatic as he could get.

 _ **Three**_. He shifted his weight on his knee,ready to pounce. _**Two**_. He took a deep breath,inhaling all the oxygen he'd require to live through this chase.

 _ **One.**_

 _ **It's showtime.**_

* * *

Aoko eyed the clock from her position in the living room,currently trying to concentrate on her homework.

 _Dad won't be home till late. Kaito isn't coming for dinner. Perhaps I should make fish for dinner?_ Making up her mind,Aoko decided to get up and leave so she could peacefully have her dinner by 9 and then head to bed.

Little did she know that disaster was right up her alley.

* * *

Kaito looked at the gem in his hand once more,thinking to himself that if he stared at it for long,it would turn into the object that he desired. Which it did not,off course.

He flew through the sky,looking down at his home city. It was Sunday evening,so majority of the people were buying supplies to last them the week.

Out of the people on the road,Kaito's eyes fell on one man in particular,the reason being that the said man had a gun. **Pointing at him.**

Kaito swooped down to escape being shot down. He'd much rather be run over by a car. His feet landed on the roof of the building and he descended to the bottom of the tiny passageway,connecting two streets. By the look of things,it seemed like no one used it,so he didn't mind.

"Greetings! What brings you here this fine evening? Have you not heard that bird shooting is banned in our country? You mustn't just aim your gun at a free bird flying in the sky." Kaito said,keeping a cool smile while his hands became sweaty. _All hail the poker face_.

" **Pandora** is ours." Said the man,in a threatening voice.

"And pray tell me what brought you to that conclusion?" Kaito replied,sweat trickling down the side of his face,at the gun aimed squarely at his chest.

"Kaitou Kid. Phantom thief 1412. This is a warning from us. Do not steal any more jewels otherwise,the conditions shall no longer be in your favour." Said the man,his voice low and frightening.

"A whole police task force behind my back while trying to steal a jewel shut in a vacuum container with lazer beams that would make me ginger bread man in an instant? I hardly think conditions are ever in my favour." Kaito said,dramatically sighing,keeping his smile in place.

At that instant,something stirred behind him. Kaito saw a shadow,someone was there. Kaito's attention was now on the person watching. Who was it? Just a passerby? Or perhaps the police. Panic started to climb up Kaito's mind.

He turned around to look at the man who was now,disappearing into the darkness of the night. "You have been warned." He said,before disappearing,leaving Kaito to his thoughts.

There was no way Kaito could have checked who it was without exposing himself to the whole street and additionally, the chances of finding the person still there were low.

 _Troublesome gangsters_ ,Kaito thought to himself,frowning in disgust. His profession caused him to run into all sorts of troubles,like the one just now.

His mind was still on the person. What did the person see? Just see him? Or hear everything? Thousands of worries ran through Kaito's brain as he allowed himself into the currently closed office building to get changed and head home.

* * *

Aoko ran down the street,fear clenching at her heart. She was panting,unable to forget the exchange of words she had just come across.

All Aoko had wanted was to grab her possible dinner and run home. Who knew she'd end up chasing a pocket thief down to some lonely alley?

The thief tried to run past her,but Aoko,in the nick of time,spotted a rod kept against the wall and picked it up to defend herself. When the man approached her,with great agility,Aoko used her left hand to defend herself and swung the rod at the thief's neck,trying to only knock him out and not permanently disable him. With one hit,he was down and the wallet he stole, fell out of his hands. Aoko picked it up and was returning to the road,when she heard someone talking.

Curious to know who would be in a place like this one a Sunday evening,she headed in the direction of the voice,making sure she made no sound.

"Greetings! What brings you here this fine evening?" Said a masculine voice.  
Her fists tightened. _It's him_ ,she thought to herself. There was no mistake. She had heard that arrogant voice way too many times to be mistaken. The voice of the man she leaned against the wall that separated her from seeing him. Who was he talking to? It was impossible to guess from his voice. He was the master of his emotions,never letting them get the better of him.  
And then she heard the words.

" _Pandora_ is ours."

Aoko froze in her place,her lips parting slightly,her mind going blank.

"And pray tell me what brought you to that conclusion?" She heard his voice,but paid no heed to his words. Her mind was now on one track. She felt a mixture of emotions climbing up her whole being and suddenly felt like a puddle in the rain.

The pair kept exchanging words that Aoko was subconsciously listening to,though she made no effort to move.

 _Why?_ She thought to herself. How had it ended up like this?

She suddenly realised what was happening. She woke her legs up from their momentary slumber and began running away as fast as she could. She ran down the street and to her house,the wallet and the thief long forgotten.

Aoko ran till she reached her house,tears in her eyes. She opened the door and let herself in, forgetting about the fish she had planned to cook. Running to her room,she opened her cupboard as fast as she could.

There,at the back of her cupboard door,was a small,unnoticeable opening. She pushed it softly,letting the mechanism of the door run. After a few seconds of impatiently waiting,it opened and Aoko,her fingers slightly shaking,pulled out a small locket from inside it.

It was a gold chained locket with a heart shaped closed pendant in the centre,that, to be honest,looked quite worn out. It wasn't anything special,just a momento. Aoko took it in her hands and sat on the bed,gripping it as tight as possible,as though she feared that someone would snatch it from her hands.

Tears trickled down her face as she pressed a button at the edge of the pendant,with a click,letting it fall open. And inside sat the brightest jewel possible. A masterpiece.

The edges were cut to shape it like a heart and it reflected light in the most elegant way possible. The jewel itself was simple and transparent,but beautiful in its own way. She had never thought much of it,just kept it in it's secret hiding place,like she was told to.

She had seen Kaitou Kid raising the jewels he stole to the moon before and thought it was a way to check it's purity,him being a professional jewel thief and all.

But now,it was a completely different story. She heard something she shouldn't have. Hands shaking and her body breaking out in sweat,Aoko slowly raised her hand holding the jewel to the moon. Somewhere in her heart,she already knew.

As the moonlight touched the centre of the jewel,bright red light shone and reflected on the wall behind her. Aoko gasped,yet another tear sliding down her cheek. She pulled the jewel to her heart,and cried holding it in both her hands.

When Aoko had stopped crying and her hands had stopped shaking, she looked up,her eyes ablaze. She no longer looked like a girl that was scared for her life.

In the dead of the night,a new side of Nakamori Aoko was born,a side that would scare even death.

 _I will never let you have Pandora,Kaitou Kid. That's a swear. I will protect her with my life,like I promised you._

 **Mom.**

* * *

As Kaito reached home and unlocked his door,a current ran down his spine and he shuddered.

 _I have a bad feeling about something_ ,Kaito thought to himself,before claiming the rest he deserved.

Dun dun dun! Welcome the new Aoko! Things are going to get even more interesting now that Aoko has "awakened". Anyway,please give me your reviews to this story! I would love to know your thoughts on it! I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
See you at the next illusion! *wink wink*

*Signing off*


	3. Chapter 2 : Memories

Hello everyone! I'm back again with chapter 2! I have just two things to say.  
Firstly,since nothing was said about Aoko's mother in the anime ,(I haven't read the manga so I cannot speak for it) I have given an important role to her. I'm assuming she's also nameless,hence everything about her is purely my I offend anyone,I'm terribly sorry. Also ,because of her never making an appearance in the anime,I consider her deceased (R.I.P Mama Nakamori).  
Secondly, this chapter is mostly flashback and is slightly depressing. So view with caution.  
Now then,without further ado,I present chapter 2!

 _ **Chapter 2 : Memories**_

 _"Aoko sweetheart?" Said a woman,her voice mature and majestic as she glanced at a 4 year old child who was sitting on her lap,going through a picture book. "Yes mommy?" Chirped the little girl,her big blue eyes looking up at her mother expectantly._  
 _"Close your eyes,baby." She whispered in her child's ear. The little girl obediently shut her eyes and waited patiently. The older woman quietly took something out of her pocket and taking her daughter's little hand in hers,placed it in the centre of her palm. Feeling something in her hand,Aoko opened her eyes,only to notice a small heart shaped pendant . "What's this, mommy? A gift for me?" She said,smiling ear to ear._  
 _The older lady let out a small laugh and hugged her daughter lightly. "You may call it so. If I must explain,it's a pendant that has been passed down for four generations of my family. It's a relic given to us by our ancestors."_

 _Little Aoko looked at the pendant,wondering what was so special about it. It looked like the ones she saw during the sale season,not to include, it looked quite worn why was it so important? Her mother noticed her quizzical expression and smiled,admiring her little child. She patted Aoko's head and ordered,"Open it." Aoko looked up again,her head tilting to the right. " **Open**?" She asked,not sure if she heard right. Her mother took the pendant in her hands and clicked the small nail at the left corner of the pendant. As expected,the pendant flew open and from inside,came out a beautiful gem._

 _Aoko gasped as she set her eyes on the priceless object, that now rested in her hand. It shone brilliantly in the light,stunning the child to a great extent. "Is this a star,mommy?" She asked,excited._ _The lady chuckled._ _"That's right,darling. It's a star. A star that will forever remind you of me. Of your ancestors. And I'm giving it to you now." Her mother said."Yay,thank you mommy!" The little girl exclaimed,happily shaking her hands in the air. "However," said the older woman,her voice more serious and stern than before."There is a condition."_

 _"Condition?"_

 _"Yes. You must absolutely never mention about it to anyone,nor wear it out. No one must know about it's existence so long as you live."_

 _"But why?" She asked,sad at the wanted to show it off around town._

 _"Because otherwise,the star will disappear. You must not tell Papa either,okay?" Aoko's gaze shot up,surprised beyond belief._

 _"Not even Papa?" Aoko wasn't used to keeping anything from her father. Whenever she went to meet him,she would babble about everything she had seen and done in the time they were apart._  
 _But at the same time,she didn't want the jewel to disappear. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had seen and she wanted to keep it by her side._

 _"Okay mommy. I won't tell Papa." Aoko said,making her decision._ _"Also Aoko,I want you to promise me one thing." Her mother said,cupping Aoko's cheeks in her hands and kissing her forehead lovingly. "Hmm?" Aoko urged her mom to go on._

 ** _" Promise me you'll protect it. Even with your life,if the time shall come."_**

 _Aoko's big blue eyes stared at her mom in confusion. Her mother tucked a stray strand of hair behind Aoko's ear and smiled at her. Aoko looked up at her mother , a new resolve in her eyes . "I promise mommy. I will protect it with my life. Cross my heart and hope to die." She said,sketching a cross over her heart in the air and feeling a sense of responsibility. Her mom held her tightly in her arms,engulfing the little one in her motherly warmth._

 _"There is a story behind it too. Do you want to hear it..?" Her mother asked. "Yes yes!" Aoko said,jumping off her mother's lap and sitting next to her,waiting eagerly for her to begin._  
 _"Long time ago..." Her mother started. The rest of the story was a blur._

 _The next thing she remembered was her crying and her mother consoling her. "There,there.." She heard her mother's calming voice,soothing her. She sniffed and rubbed her red nose and looked up at her mom with bloodshot eyes._  
 _She heard her mother whisper something in her ears that instantly calmed her down,_

 _" **Everything**_ ** _will be alright."_**

* * *

 _Suddenly,everything was gone. Everything turned black. Aoko looked around to search for something and then heard a loud bang. A gunshot. Aoko,who had been hiding behind the sofa,peeped and saw something that had forever imprinted itself in her mind.A haunting memory._

 _She looked up to see her mother falling to the floor,a bullet through her chest. She failed to see the face of the man that left,throwing his gun next to the pool of blood that her mother lay in. She ran to her mother, screaming her name._  
 _"Remember... your promise,Aoko. Protect her...with..your life.." Said the woman,her hand on her 5 year old daughter's cheek,breathing her last. Tears slid down the child's eyes as she watched her beloved mother wither away. "I promise,mommy. I promise." She said,hugging her mother's bleeding body._  
 _" **Everything will be alright,won't it?** " Aoko said,nuzzling her face on her mom's chest. There was no reply. _  
_"Won't it,mommy ?" Aoko asked,slightly shaking her body. "Mommy? Why aren't you saying anything?" Fear consumed her whole being._

The little five year old girl bawled her eyes out at the sight in front of her. Never had she imagined such a day would come in her life.

* * *

 **"MOM!"**

Aoko screamed,waking up with a start. She was sweating all over and her eyes were wet with tears. She wiped her face with her hand and got out of her bed. She quickly washed her face,the contents of her nightmare not forgotten for even a second.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror,her eyes lifeless, not a hint of her usual glint in them. She only saw a devastated woman,a woman she swore never to be. She slapped her cheeks, to wake herself up and not fall prey to her nightmare.

She headed down to the kitchen after cleaning up her mess to have a silent breakfast.

What was the story? The story behind the gem that her mother had told her? That was one detail she couldn't remember at all. Somewhere in the back of her mind,she knew it was there,but she couldn't remember it.

The thoughts consumed her attention as she was cutting the crusts off her bread as she usually did. What she failed to notice,was the 17 year old boy sneaking up behind her,a sly smile on his face.  
He slowly crept closer to her until he was right behind and -

"BOO!" He screamed in her ears before jumping back in defence.

"AAH!" She screamed,losing control of the knife in her hand and accidentally cutting her finger.  
"Kaito!" She yelled,turning around to face him.

The smile disappeared to be replaced by concern. He immediately went to her side,lifting her cut finger up,to stop the blood from gushing out. Trinklets of blood began to flow down Aoko's finger.  
The moment Aoko's eyes saw the red liquid oozing out of her finger,she was reminded of her nightmare.

 ** _The gunshot. The pool of blood_**. Aoko shrieked,surprising Kaito,who stumbled a few steps backwards at her sudden outburst. Her hands fell to her sides as she looked at the floor,trying to collect herself.

"Geez,Aoko! It's just a cut. Nothing to freak out about." Kaito said,still getting over her looked at her intently,wondering what happened. "What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Aoko didn't reply and murmured something along the lines of 'Breakfast is ready. Set the table.' and Kaito did as he was told, still confused. _Did_ _it really hurt that much?_ He thought to himself. She kept her finger under cold water and went into the drawing room to get out the first aid kit. Kaito,feeling guilty and responsible for what had transpired,quietly followed her.

As she finished putting the bandaid around her finger,a hand holding a blue rose appeared in the line of her vision. She followed the hand to see Kaito's guilt stricken face holding out the rose to her.

"Sorry?" He said,urging her to take the rose that he had offered. She obliged,taking the beautiful rose in her hands,feeling the velvet petals. Before she had realised,her face had broken out into a wide smile.

"You're going to have fish for dinner today as punishment." Aoko said, pulling the most serious face she could.

 **"EHH?!** " Yelled Kaito earning a loud laugh from the girl next to him.

 _That's right_ ,Aoko thought to herself. _The past is the past. I decided to put it behind me and aim towards a brighter,happier future._

 _And that's exactly what I got_ ,she thought, looking at the boy sitting across the table,pouting away to glory.

 ** _You know mom,everything really IS alright._**

* * *

Oof! This was one intense chapter to write. Well well, who knew Aoko's past wasn't a rosy one as imagined! Well,anyway,I hope you liked it! Please leave your views in the comments. I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you for reading.  
Till the next time!

*Signing off*


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter

Hola!I just wanted to apologize for the mistakes in my fics. Certain lines get merged when I publish it. But don't worry,as the story progresses,Ill keep on editing the previous chapters. Today's chapter marks the beginning of Kid/Aoko! Yipee! After the depressing previous chapter,I guess this will be a little soothing.  
Now then,let it rip!

 _ **Chapter 3 : Encounter**_

Kaito sat on the roof of hotel Sunshine 60,looking down at the news studio in front of him He was playing with the Kid card in his hand that contained the details for his next heist.

 _These_ _heists are getting boring now_ ,Kaito thought. _No_ _real challenge_.

The chibi detective,called Conan, only showed himself during the Suzuki group challenges. And the old man was apparently busy with his company.  
 _Pity_ ,Kaito thought. _I_ _guess I'll have to entertain myself with the task force._ He sighed,before aiming his card gun at the post box of the office.

Unbeknownst to him,a young girl sat in her room,patiently waiting for him to make his move.

* * *

"Master Kaito,the requirements for this heist are prepared. Would you like to take a look?" Jii said,bowing respectfully at the young magician,who took after his father in more ways than believable.  
Kaito nodded,walking up to the pool table. It turned over and Kaito slowly moved his gaze from one object to another. He imagined the heist in his mind and saw the use of all the gadgets.  
 _A_ _piece of cake,_ Kaito thought to himself,a smirk on his face.

* * *

Aoko didn't have much to do since school had been called off that day. She decided that since last week her dad had stayed home and the house was a mess,the best thing to do would be cleaning. She was just getting started,when-

RING! RING!

She heard the telephone in the hallway and ran to pick it up.  
"Hello. Nakamori residence. How may I help you?" She said,waiting for a reply on the other end. "Aoko? Listen,a Kid card has turned up. I'll be late today. Eat dinner and don't wait for me,okay?" Aoko remained quiet for a moment,analysing the information she just received. "Okay, take care. Make sure you eat something." Came her reply,her concern for her old man evident. He said a hurried "yes" before keeping the phone.  
Aoko began walking towards the T.V,a sudden change in the atmosphere. She turned the T.V on,and as expected, the first news on every channel was the same thing.

"Kaito Kid has announced yet another heist! The notice reads-  
" At the moment that celebrates the union of the sun and the moon,I shall come for 'The Crying Amber', two days hence. - Kaitou Kid"

 _6:11pm_ ,Aoko smirked. she _Ever_ _the show_ _off,_ she thought to herself. She ran to her laptop,going online to look up the details of the jewel.

She had a lot of work to do .

* * *

Kaito sat in front of the spot where he had to perform in the next hour. Whenever Kaito was alone,Kaito's mind would go back to his dad. _Dad_ ,he thought,his smile turning into a frown. How much had changed. Flung out of his normal life and pursuing an alternate identity. When would he be able to stop? Kaito pushed these thoughts at the back of his mind,there wasn't any escape for him now. He swore to destroy Pandora and to find his father's murderers no matter what. And he wasn't one to give up.

* * *

Aoko went to the city library,an hour before the planned time in the notice. "A map of the Sakurako building,please."she asked.  
The woman behind the computer, raised an eyebrow at the unusual request. "S-sure.." She said,getting up and searching the shelves.  
Once Aoko got the map,she spread it out on the table. Tying her hair in a bun,she held pins in her hand. Marking the likely positions of the police task force with them,her eyes skimmed over the map. At a certain position,a slight smile found it's way on her lips." Got it." She said to herself,wrapping the map up and preparing to leave .  
When she was in close range to the hotel,she looked at all the police cars in and around.  
 _4 minutes to go_ ,Aoko thought as she jumped in through to fire exit. "Now then," she whispered,the silence of the path she decided to take,sending chills down her spine.

 ** _"_** ** _It's Showtime."_**

* * *

Kaito,hiding in the vent above the jewel,lowered a transparent thread into the room. The thread held a small note at one end. As expected,one of the police officers on guard noticed. "Inspector Nakamori! There is something hanging right above the jewel! It looks like a note."  
The inspector walked close to the jewel. From a distance,he could not see what was written,but he couldn't get too close were lazers situated everywhere near the jewel,making it absolutely unapproachable. But there was no other way to read the note.  
"On my mark,shut the lazers. Stand right next to it so if anything happens you can switch it on immediately. Got it?" Said Inspector Nakamori,eyes solely on the note. He heard a quick 'Yes sir' ,before making a move.  
He came closer to the jewel,just a little away from the lazers. "Shut it off now!" He commanded and the officer turned it off. Everybody remained silent for a moment. Nothing happened. The inspector approached the note,looking around suspiciously. There wasn't any change in his surroundings. Slowly reaching out to the note, he read it out loud.

"I would advise you to hold your breath.- Kaitou Kid."

The angry inspector pulled the note and the string snapped."Kid! What kind of stupid-" but he was cut off when he heard a click from above him. From the vent,smoke started coming out. The note had triggered a switch set up by the cunning thief.  
"Everybody stay where you are! Don't move!" The inspector yelled as everyone began to run around in a state of confusion. Chaos ensued.  
Kaito seized this opportunity to come out from under a tile. "There he is! There's Kaitou Kid!" Said one officer,noticing his figure amidst the smoke. "What should we do? Should I turn the lazer on?"  
"No,you idiot! I'll get fried along with him!" Yelled the inspector before breaking out into a fit of coughs.  
Kaitou Kid's laughter reverberated throughout the huge room,annoying the inspector.  
"Everyone pounce on him!" Yelled the inspector,making his way through the smoke to the figure next to the jewel.  
All the policemen one after the other pounced on him,piling up like a human trash collection.  
After the smoke had dispersed and inspector Nakamori looked at what was below him,he saw nothing but a dummy on the floor.  
Another laugh echoed. The inspector looked up and saw Kaitou Kid standing by a window,holding the jewel in his hand,his classic smirk on his face.  
"Oh my,inspector Nakamori! You look like quite a mess." He said,arrogance evident in his voice. Though,in all truth,the inspector was in quite a fix. There were policemen squashing him and he was unable to move.  
"Why you-" the inspector said,struggling to get all the men off of him. "Give back the jewel!"

"Now now,not so soon. Be patient." He said,stuffing the gem in his pocket. "Have a good night everyone!" Kaitou Kid said,putting his leg on the window sill and in one swift movement,jumping out.  
The inspector watched the thief and somehow managing to get up,ran to the window,just to see him disappear. He hit the wall next to him with his fist,screaming in frustration.  
"Kaitou Kid! I'll definitely apprehend you next time!"

* * *

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief. He put his gloved hands into his pocket,fishing out the gem. He lifted it up to the moon,as usual,but to his utter dismay,was disappointed yet again.  
Getting ready to take flight,Kaito put the gem back into his pocket.

"That was quite a show,wasn't it?" Came a voice from behind him. Kaito stiffened,telling his mind to keep calm.  
He slowly spun around,to lay his eyes on the owner of the voice. There,in the corner of the terrace,was a woman,her hands in the pockets of her long coat,with the collar turned up,hiding half her face. She was leaning against the tank ,her thin and tiny body like an ant in front of the gigantic tumbler.  
"Good evening,Kaitou 1412." She said,moving her body to face him.  
A chill ran down his spine. This woman,she had shoulder length hair that was left open,letting it sway with the soft wind. Her eyes were electric blue and cold,almost dead. But more importantly, she was a face he knew too well.  
Kaito remembered his father's words and kept his poker face in place. Leaning on the railing behind him,Kaito smiled,replacing his previous expression of surprise,or to put it more appropriately, masking it.  
"Well,well,if it isn't the inspector's daughter! Fancy meeting you here. Out for a walk?" He said,regaining his confidence. Off course,he knew she wasn't out for a walk,it was late evening and they were on the roof of a building surrounded by 10,000 police cars.  
"Oh no! Not at all. I just came to watch the spectacle you'd put up. And off course,watch you laugh at the struggling officers." She said,not letting the smile slip off her face,even as he hit a nerve.  
Kaito was startled. When did Aoko learn to maintain a poker face? He never remembered mentioning it to her and given her temper issues,it was near impossible.  
"Now now,that most deinitely isn't my aim. They're just my-" Kaito said,trying hard to keep his thoughts to himself. But he was interrupted by her.  
"Sadistic habit?" She completed.  
"Entertainment." He said,stuffing his freezing hand into his pockets. Whether they were freezing because of the soft breeze,or her dead eyes,he didn't know.  
"I'm surprised your father let you help. Letting his daughter do something dangerous." Kaito said,tilting his head to the left.  
"I'm not with the task force. I'm my own army." Aoko said.  
"Oh? So then,care to tell me how you knew I'd be here?" Kaito asked,his curiosity getting the better of him.

She chortled."The trick to apprehending you is not in catching you in the act. It's tracking your escape route." He raised an eyebrow,amazed at her professionalism. "Height of the building : 265.6 m. Wind speed: 3 m/s East. There is an empty alley two blocks away to the East. Lovely night to fly, isn't it?" Kaito gaped at the woman in front of him. How the hell?  
"Interesting. Very very interesting. Unfortunately were short of time,aren't we? It's getting rather late." Kaito said,looking at the black sky.

"Now then," he said,continuing the conversation. "What brings you here? Here to arrest me to protect your father's honor?"  
"Arrest you?" She laughed." There isn't a jail in the world that can keep you put for more than two weeks, that also, at most."  
"I'm flattered. So then to take revenge on the time you lost with your father?" He knew that would tick her off. Aoko had never taken lightly to the time of her childhood Kaitou Kid took away.

But he was surprised when she snickered. He raised an eyebrow and she merely smiled. "The time you're referring to was upto my father to spend. He could have spent it with me,if he so wished to. You were his choice." She said,her smile still in place.  
He could not believe what was happening. Who was this person? Was this really Aoko? The girl he grew up knowing? She seemed like a completely different person.  
"If I didn't know better,I'd say you were jealous." He said,looking away from her scrutinizing gaze. She scoffed,her eyes boring a hole in Kaito's head.  
"Then why? Why are you chasing me?" Kaito said,confused. She denied every accusation he put forth. What was her goal? Why was she here?  
"Why?" She repeated,shifting from her position near the wall. Slowly,she began to walk towards where Kaito was standing. Every movement,every step,her entire body language screamed confidence. Her eyes never moved from his face.  
Kaito wanted to run,he wanted to be as far away from her as possible,but his body was betraying him. He stood there,rooted to the ground,making no movement. She moved closer and closer. All the hair on the back of his neck stood up when she stood right in front of him. His eyes found hers. He looked at her somewhat terrified and somewhat excited. He didn't understand his emotions. Why was he so confused?

Kaito had already lost the waging battle. He could no longer speak,nor move. He watched her stand on her toes,her face inches away from his. She looked him in the eyes once more before moving her mouth to his ear.  
And she said the words that brought Kaito back from dreamland.  
"Because," she said,get voice,a low whisper. He felt her breath near his neck and instinctively grabbed the railing tighter.

"I hate you."

And then he heard a click. He snapped from his daze,as she moved back and turned around to leave. Kaito looked down at his hand to see that his left hand was handcuffed to the railing.  
His poker face back in place,Kaito let a loud laugh leave his system. "You really think a pair of handcuffs can restrain me?" He said,loud enough for her to hear. "Off course not!" Came her reply,as she was walking out. "This is my warning. Don't underestimate me. I will get hold of you someday and my punishment will be absolute. Much more severe than you could imagine. Nakamori Aoko,remember the name."  
Kaito watched her leave through the door,his eyes never leaving her retreating back.  
When Kaito flew through the air that night,his heart was hammering in his chest. Somehow,he felt more attracted to the woman that stood up against him. She was confident,smart and apparently sneaky too. _Things_ _are going to gwt interesting,_ Kaito thought,before getting down at the exact place she had deduced.

* * *

At night,when Aoko was doing her homework,the details of the day at the back of her mind,she saw from the corner of her eyes,something flying down from the sky and landing near her window. She opened it to see a small white card with two words written on it.

"Challenge Accepted"

* * *

Well well! It's begun! Looking forward to your reviews! Thank you for your time!


	5. Chapter 4: The impossible heist

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been really busy studying for my finals and my brain is going to explode.

I also recently went through a major break up from my 4 year relationship, so, yeah.

Also, to everyone who thinks this story is dead,i t definitely isn't. Be prepared for a roller coaster ride of emotions!

Anyway,lets get started!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The impossible heist_**

When Kaito went to school the next day, nothing had changed. Aoko still chased him with her mop and owing to his worry,he ended up getting hit more than once. "Kaito? What's wrong with you today? You seem so lost." Aoko asked,leaning towards her bench partner during a lecture. He looked at her and noticed the previous look gone. She was being her normal self. Then what was it that he saw last night?

Was he just imagining?

"Guessing the colour." He replied,indicating something perverted and as usual,using his poker face as a way out. She stamped his foot as hard as she could and he screamed in pain.

"OUCH! What are you doing,Ahouko?! My foot isn't a rock!" Kaito screamed.

"It's your fault for always being a pervert!"

"Ahouko!"

"Bakaito!"

A collective sigh was heard from the forty-eight or so other students in the class. _Something's never change_ ,they thought to themselves,unable to hear the silent scream emanating from both of children's hearts that were at unrest.

* * *

By the time the school bell had rung, the two of them were exhausted, yelling at each other . But somehow, it gave them a strange sense of security, being so free around each other. They weren't good with sweet talking, so this situation was more than welcome to both of them.

Kaito swung his bag over his shoulder, ready to head home,when his phone beeped

 **'New Job. Preparations to be done. Drop by ASAP.' -Jii**

Kaito sighed. The old bar owner had finally learnt to type in short hand,when Kaito gave him a list which he religiously referred to before sending any text.

"What's wrong,Kaito?Let's go home!" Aoko came running in through the door. "Ahh,sorry Aoko. Can you leave without me?I have work to attend to."Kaito said apologetically.

Thanks to his night job, he barely ever got to walk home with Aoko like he used to before. He regretted taking those times for granted.

"I have work to do too, so it's okay..."He heard Aoko murmur.

"What?" He asked, curious to know what she had to do. She broke out of her train of thoughts and whispered a small 'nothing' and turned to leave.

"Okay then! See you later!" Aoko replied, in her usual jolly voice to Kaito, who failed to notice the change in her expression.

 _What was that just now?_ Kaito thought to himself. He was certain he heard her say something, in a way that was pretty unusual for Aoko.

Kaito took a deep breath and decided to push unnecessary thoughts out of his mind. He had more important things to concentrate on.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Kaito shouted for the fourth time.

"What is the matter Master Kaito?Isn't this news very usual? I know it has been a long time since the last, but, aren't you used to him already?" Jii said, confused beyond imagination at the boy's reaction.

Kaito didn't reply. He just kept looking at the TV screen telecasting the news that took him by surprise.

"Master Kaito?" Jii put his hand on Kaito's shoulder. Quietly,Kaito took his seat on a chair nearby, his hand on his head.

"We have a lot of preparations to do.. This is going to be very difficult." Kaito said, his eyes wondering back, to the TV screen that read,

 ** _'Today's Headlines: Suzuki Jirokichi challenges Kaitou Kid to steal the priceless black Onyx,'The Shining Nightingale' at 5 minutes to 8 in the evening four days from now. Kid Killer Edogawa Conan and Inspector Nakamori ready to attack. '_**

 _"I have work to do too,so it's okay",_ Aoko's words flashed through his mind. He could only pray this wasn't going to be his last heist.

* * *

Two days had passed since the challenge was put forth and Kaito had never felt the need to work so hard on a heist before. The thought of what was going to happen gave him mixed feelings. Excitement,but fear. After pulling an all nighter to prepare, Kaito was finally ready.

 _Two more days, huh?_ He thought to himself. A small smile grazed his lips.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Aoko eyed the challenge letter given by Kaitou Kid kept on her desk. Her eyes turned scarily dark and extreme hatred took over her features. _How much longer do you think you'll be able to fly, Kid? I'll cut you down with those wings you're so_ _proud of._ She thought to herself, caressing the pendant she wore around her neck. _There is no way you're taking her._

 _Not even from my cold dead hands._

She began preparations to execute her plan. _You are going down, Phantom Thief._

* * *

"Conan-kun!" The little boy turned around to face the teenage girl who had pieces of paper in her hand. "Look! Sonoko gave me these tickets to go to see the black onyx being displayed! Amazing, isn't it?" Said the Ran. Conan, more appropriately, Shinichi smirked. This time, he wouldn't let that sly thief slip out from his grasp.

 _Only one more day to the heist. See you soon, the Moriarty to my Sherlock._

* * *

Kaito entered the secret room his father had left for him, the room where everything began.

 _"Listen, Kaito._ _Listen well," the recording began to play. "Sometimes, even for a perfect phantom Thief, a formidable enemy arises. When this happens, it's alright to escape."_ Kaito's eyes widened. This was the first time his dad had asked him to run away. Just when he thought of leaving, the tape started to play again, seemingly not over.

 _"But," he heard the voice of his dead_ _father, a smirk audible. "Never forget to entertain your audience."_

Kaito smiled to himself, putting his hat and monocle in place.

Now _that's more like it, old man._

* * *

Half an hour to the assigned time. Inspector Nakamori began to arrange his men in and around the place, making sure no one but him knew their exact positions. He had stationed them from restrooms to near the vents. This time he wouldn't let him get away.

Conan looked around the hall he had just entered, looking for any entries for the thief, but there didn't seem any possible ones in question. He knew that arrogant man would definitely come and steal the show, in a completely unexpected and unconventional way. Conan kept his eyes and ears open for any abnormal person or event, because if he knew Kaito Kid as well as he thought he did, that boy was already here.

From behind him , a police officer smirked,covering his eyes with his cap. In the midst of thousands of people, he smiled and walked away, leaving a kid card where he was standing.

 _'Found you, Chibi Detective.'_

* * *

Aoko looked left and right before taking the next risk. If anyone found her, she'd probably end up in prison. She kept motivating herself by repeating her reasons in her mind. She had to do this, no matter what.

To get into the building with a ticket was easy for her, using her father as an excuse. Ofcourse that was what that thief would expect and she was against giving him that pleasure. So she climbed the roof of the neighboring building and was about to jump. The only place where there were no police officers stationed was the terrace, since surveillence helicopters would be flying around there when the show would begin. Stationing officers there would lead to confusion if Kaito Kid ended up using one of them as disguise.

She looked left and right one last time _and leapt into the air._ As she successfully landed on the terrace of the other building, she looked up and smiled.

 _Infiltration successful._

* * *

 _3 minutes to the set time._ The tension in the air was rising. The old man who organised the show seemed relaxed and satisfied with his defense mechanisms , something that didn't seem to convince the little kid standing expectantly next to him.

Aoko put on her coat and used the collar to cover her face. She wasn't interested in his show, she wanted to bring him down and nothing else. She ran away from the crowd, looking for escape routes he might use.

Conan looked around. There was no sign of the man of the night. Where was he hiding? Just when he thought of waiting till the given time for his entry, his tiny body noticed a small white object fallen on the ground.

"Officer! Near your feet!" Yelled the little child. The officer picked the card up and flipped it over. His hands began shaking. "What's the matter?" Asked Inspector Nakamori,visibly worried. "A kid card! Its a kid card!" He began shouting.

Panic arose in the hall. Conan snatched the card from the man's hand and looked at the writing on the other side. There, in tiny handwriting was written

'7 o'clock'

To everyone else, it seemed to indicate the time. But to Shinichi, who knew exactly how that thief's mind worked, it meant the direction.

"What is he trying to say?" Asked President Jirokichi from above him.

"Position." Conan replied.

"It was used during wars as an easy way to indicate the enemy's position to a shooter. If this room was considered to be a giant clock placed horizontally," he continued with his explanation,extending his arm at 90 to his body to indicate the hour hand of a clock.

"Then 7 o'clock would be..." He moved his hand across the room,his eyes constantly moving with his hand.

4 o'clock. There was a woman holding a bag, coughing.

6 o'clock. A policeman yawning.

7 o'clock.

Shinichi stressed his eyes to reach their maximum ability. And then he saw something.

There was a tiny red light blinking from under a table at the corner. Suddenly realisation took over. Shinichi panicked. "Everyone,move away from that table!" But it was too late. With a final beep, the vent burst open, and water began flowing into the room. Shinichi cursed under his breath.

The vents system of this building ran parallel to the water supply system. The sly thief had, in the duratiom of four days, connected the water system to the vent system and set a timer for it to release the water when the time was up. The pressure built up by the water until then would be enough to submerge anyone below four feet.

And Conan just happened to be 3'5. (About a 100 CMS)

As water flooded the room, on the table that stood in place, a boy appeared, visibly pleased with the result.

"Why hello there,inspector! You look well today...or not." He said,pissing off the wet inspector. "Kaito Kid! What sort of stupid prank is this?" The inspector yelled in frustration."Oh and my little friend has seemed to have disappeared under the water." He said, letting out a content laugh.

"What a pity! Well then, with this, I take your leave. Thank you for attending!" Saying so he grabbed the jewel and the floor gave away. The table was setup by him to hide the underground escape route he had created. That bastard!

Conan struggled to stand when suddenly he was hoisted out of the water. He looked up to see Ran. She waded through the water and put Conan down near the exit. "Thank you Ran-neechan." He said,before running out.

He had to catch this sly thief no matter what.

* * *

Kaito sneakily got out through the underground system and ran upstairs disguised as a police officer. No one seemed to notice his triumphant smile.

He pushed open the door of a room he had specially prepared as his escape. He was playing with the gem in his hand when suddenly someone snatched it out of his hands.

" You seem pleased."

He sighed. Here she was, his number one guest. "Well of course I am! To get to see you, isn't the thought enough to make me want to explode with joy?"

He walked to the window from where he was supposed to escape. He lifted a tiny piece of rope that looked like it was cut off. She had deduced it again.

"Tying a rope to the other building then wearing dark clothes so you can't be seen and gliding away. Poof! Kaito Kid disappears ! It's magic!" Aoko fake exclaimed.

"You really are amazing. If the entire police force followed you, I'd probably have been caught long ago." The thief, said,smiling.

"Well then, you're here to catch me, aren't you? Why don't you go ahead with it then?"

* * *

Conan ran as fast as he could. If he had deduced correctly, Kid would have headed for the upper floors to confuse the police. He only prayed that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Aoko stood in front of Kid, the cold evening air softly blowing. He neither try to move aside, nor did he stop smiling. It pissed her off to no extent that he was mocking her.

"Now then, how would you like to begin? " The arrogant thief asked, putting his hands in his pockets and slowly walking around the room.

Aoko slowly locked the door behind was a 15 feet drop so he couldn't jump out and the winds direction was against his flying direction. All safe. He had no way to escape.

Kaito watched her lock the door. "Well, well, it seems we're going to be in here for a while. Care to explain your reasons? " Kaitou Kid asked her. Aoko didn't like this. Somehow it felt like he was enjoying this.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? Because I hate you." She replied.

"Well, a normal teenage girl who hates me , if there were any at all, " he added arrogantly smirking. " They would be egging my posters or writing hate letters, not risking their youth to catch me."

He was right. The reasons she had given were too shallow.

" After all, I do not want a cute girl to suffer because of me. It's painful after all."

This ticked Aoko off. She scoffed.

"Suffering? How would you know anything about suffering? All you can do it cause it. Don't go acting like you know anything about you are is a disgusting thief who thinks too much of himself. You know nothing about -"

Aoko stopped talking when she looked up at the thief. She froze.

In the pin drop silence of the room, you could hear Kaito's poker face shatter. His eyes turned dark, so dark that Aoko could no longer see his pupils, yet somehow his gaze seemed to be penetrating. His usual confident smile vanished to be replaced by a grim expression. To Aoko , he looked like death itself.

She was regretting every moment she thought that Kaito Kid was an easy opponent. Her mind was telling her to run away, far far away, but she couldn't.

She just stood there, gaping at his transformation.

" ** _I_** don't know suffering? Don't make me laugh." Kaito said, fake laughing. He walked towards Aoko who could only helplessly stare at him.

He reached to where she was at light speed and lifting her right hand above her head, he caged her against the wall.

He was too close. Aoko could hear his breathing pattern and she dared not look up at those eyes that seemed to suck the life out of her. He twirled a strand of her hair with his finger and for one moment, their eyes met.

"Don't mock my choice without knowing my reasons." Was all he said, a cold expression on his face.

A shiver ran down her spine. He looked so scary. Aoko felt all her confidence drain and her legs turned to jelly. What was happening? How was he having this affect on her. She had to push him away, yet something was stopping her.

He looked terrifying, but a part of her was breaking at the pain evident in his features. She reached out with her free hand and put it on his cheek and surprisingly, he didn't stop her. She could instantly see his anger vanish, to be replaced by a calm expression, his eyes shut and leaning into her touch. He let her other hand go and she made no attempt to move from the position she was in. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the door burst open .

Kaito jumped away from Aoko and moved to the center of the room.

"Kid... you..." came a child's voice. Aoko stole a glance at the tiny boy who wasn't even in her field of vision, wet and with a football in his hand. He used it to break the lock, she guessed.

 _Kid Killer Conan,_ Aoko thought to herself. He was famous all over the web for being the one person who could threaten Kid.

By the time Aoko turned to look at the thief, his poker face was back in place.

"Ah! It seems you escaped the flood. Well, how proud I am!"

"I thought I'd have a little while longer to talk, but what can I say, you've outdone my expectations, my detective friend." The thief said, tipping his hat as a sign of 'well done'.

"Well, then. My business here is over. I must take my leave. Goodbye ." He said, bowing to the little boy who was still panting. Then he turned to look at the girl, who was surprised by her own actions.

"Goodbye, my lady." Saying so, Kaito tapped the ground with his feet. In the flash of a second, a million cards flooded their vision, and amidst those cards, the boy smiled.

By the time the cards had dispersed, the boy was gone.

"Shit!" Conan said, running to where the boy was a second ago. And there, where the boy was supposed to have been standing was a trap door that had open inwards, letting the boy fall safely in the room under them. From there, it was an easy escape.

"No no no no NO!" Conan shouted, banging the floor.

All this while, all Aoko could do was stare at her own hands. She fell to the ground, with her back against the wall.

What was wrong with her? What was she doing? What was she going to say if the boy hadn't appeared?

Conan glanced at the flabbergasted girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Umm, are you alright miss?" He was genuinely worried. What was she doing here and what had that asshole done to her?

Aoko merely shook her head and walked out of the followed suit, disappointed with the happenings of the day. They walked down the steps and heard a ruckus. Offcourse, inspector Nakamori was shouting out commands to locate the thief and fangirls were throwing kisses in the air.

 _How quaint_ , Aoko thought to herself.

* * *

Kaito, now dressed in his normal clothes, was sitting in Jii's bar , sipping away at his pinacolada.

He put his hand on his cheek, where Aoko had touched it. What was that look in her eyes? And what had he done? How irresponsible of him, letting his poker face slip off like that!

He laughed at his own stupidity. To even think he could hold up a poker face in her presence was a joke. He had always let his guard down in front of her and now he thought, that was probably going to get him killed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! I love y'all!


	6. Chapter 5 : Consideration

Hey everyone!

I'm back with chapter five. To write this chapter, I had to go and rewatch the 20th episode of Magic Kaito 1412 all over again. Yes, it's the 'nightmare' episode (pun intended). That episode just makes me so sad that I tend to skip it, but I had to put it in my story to add the feels (Also because I'm a sadist lol).

Let me summarize the 20th episode for all of you people who like me, watched it a long time ago. You may skip if you remember it ;)

On a heist gone sour, salvation comes to Kid in the form of the infamous criminal mastermind called Nightmare. But Nightmare's help always comes with a price, and no other thief has ever escaped paying it with their freedom... or their lives. After managing to steal the jewel, Kaito escapes the police to confront Nightmare, who's identity is actually Officer Jack Connery, a man who came from America to help the Japanese police catch nightmare. He stole jewels to save money for his son Kenta's surgery, since he has a strange cranial disease. After Kaito deduces everything, Kenta, who had something to tell his father comes running into the building, with Aoko, who was assigned to take care of the child. Officer Jack, shocked at his son's presence, panicks and misses a step, falling through the broken floor to the floor below and dies. His body is discovered by his devastated, and now orphaned son with detective Hakuba, who reveals that judging by the glove in Jack's hand, Kaitou Kid had tried to save him. Kaito flies off into the night, a solemn look on his face.

Now then, let's begin!

 ** _Chapter 5: Consideration_**

"A-O-K-O!" Nakamori Ginzou called for the tenth time in that minute.

The girl seemed totally lost in her thoughts, for reasons he didn't know.

Was it just because of puberty? Or was something bothering her? He didn't understand. Being a single parent was difficult after all.

His wife had died when Aoko was just 5 years old, a mere child who had to witness losing her mother. But what hurt him the most is, that he never even got to see her before she passed away.

Ginzou had loved Kamiyama Midori since he had first seen her as the shrine maiden during the festival in his hometown. He had really hated going back every summer to that godforsaken place and till today he never understood how just seeing her made him want to go there every year.

It wasn't until two years after first seeing her, that at the age of 19, he finally worked up the courage to talk to her. She was bright and full of life, just like he had imagined. Those days, he began to stay in the town for a while longer.

When he finally got chosen and placed in the police task force, he couldn't wait to go back and brag about it to her. All the time, finding excuses to meet her, to see her, to hear her voice, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay away from her. So 4 years from that day, he proposed to her.

She accepted it, but with a condition.

A very difficult condition for the young Ginzou. She would marry him, but she could never leave this town. Why, he had asked her and she remained silent. After a lot of asking, she said that she had a weak body and the city would be detrimental to her health.

With no choice left, he accepted her condition and they got married a month later in that shrine. Ginzou resigned from his job and stayed with her in the town.

They were very happy,at first.

Soon after, he received the news of her pregnancy and couldn't have been happier. They were to be parents!

9 months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

 _'Aoko',_ Ginzou had said. Her blue eyes became her identity.

But after that, everything began to go downhill. Ginzou wasn't used to living in a small town and after a year and a half of staying there, things began to turn sour. It was after that, that Nakamori Midori confronted her husband and told him the words he didn't want to hear..

' _Return to the city_ ', she had said, caressing his face with her gentle touch. He wanted to ask her to come with him, but he knew she couldn't. With tears in his eyes, he parted with his beloved wife and then 6 month old daughter to go back home and rejoin the task force.

He had never regretted anything more than that.

Even back home, Ginzou could barely concentrate on his work. That was, until a certain thief came along. Ginzou began to working extra hours to catch him, Kaitou Kid, thief no. 1412. Every month, Ginzou got to see his daughter for a few days when he went back. And how happy he would be to see her! He would tell her stories about the thief he was trying to catch. She didn't understand it all, but he knew she thought of him as her hero. Her words meant the world to him, everytime she said 'I'm proud of my daddy.', tears welled up in his eyes.

4 years passed by like that, and their meeting got lesser and lesser, him getting busy with catching the thief. Until one summer morning, he received a call from the town chief. The worst news he'd ever heard in his whole life.

His wife had passed away.

Ginzou passed out after hearing the news, ending up in hospital for two days before he could go back to see his lonely daughter. When he finally did return to the town, it didn't look the same to him anymore. It wasn't lively or colourful , it was just in monochrome.

Stepping into the place he had called their home, he saw his 5 year old daughter sitting with the shrine elder.

She had a sudden attack, he was told. Her body couldn't handle it anymore.

Nakamori Ginzou had never felt worse in his entire life. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed back. He should have loved her with every fibre of his being. He kept apologizing in front of her grave for days after her funeral. And throughout everything, Aoko didn't cry a single tear. She looked emotionless, just a vessel without a soul. Had he not spent all his time running after Kid, he would have had more time to spend with her. Ginzou swore to take responsibility for his daughter and took her to Tokyo with him.

She still loved him and treated him the same way she used to, as if nothing had happened. That hurt him more than anything. She began to act like a mother to him, making him eat, helping him put on his tie, waking him up in the morning. He often didn't go home early for fear of looking at her face that was so strikingly similar to his wife's and when he returned, he'd find her sleeping by the dinner table, probably having waited for him. He'd cry for hours after that.

So maybe to others, his obsession over Kid was unsettling and dumb, but to him, it was a way of apologizing to his wife, proving to her that all the time he missed with her was not in vain, it was for justice. Maybe he was just convincing himself that she would forgive him. But a part of him knew that he was making the same mistake again.

The mistake he made when he hardly met his wife, now he had done it with his daughter.

"Dad?" Ginzou heard Aoko's voice. She was standing in front of him, full of worry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ginzou touched his wet cheeks and looked at his daughter.

"Aoko?" He called out to her again.

"Yes?" she answered, looking him in the eyes.

"You don't hate this old man, do you?" He asked her. Aoko stayed silent for a few minutes. She bent down and put her arms around him. He welcomed the warm feeling that came along with it.

"There's no way that I could, dad. You're my hero! You're always busy and always working hard for justice." She said, patting his head.

"I'm proud of my daddy!" She said, kissing his cheek and wiping away his tears. He smiled at his almost adult daughter who stood there returning his smile with one of her own, in which he could she his wife.

 _Midori_ , he said in his mind. _Thank you for_ _leaving this gem with me._

 _Thank you._

* * *

It was a pretty cold day and Aoko was absolutely freezing. She was almost wearing five layers of clothes, and thanks to her thin frame, it didn't look too wierd.

To everyone, today was a completely normal day, nothing in particular, but to the girl sitting alone in a bus, it was an important day. Aoko had thought a hundred times before leaving her home that day. Should she go? Should she not? Will her appearance bring bad memories? She sighed, looking at the map in her hands with a star marked area.

'Kuranagi children home', which was just a more appropriate way of calling an orphanage. She was heading to visit a child today, a child, who one year ago, lost his parent right before his eyes. Aoko squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled slowly. She couldn't let herself go weak in the knees after coming this far.

She walked the rest of the way to the location and stood outside the gate for a good five minutes before ringing the bell. After a few seconds, the door opened and a fairly old woman came out, holding a child in her hand.

"Yes? How may I help you? " asked the woman, looking at Aoko. "Umm, I'm Nakamori Aoko.." The lady urged her to continue. "I had requested a meeting with Connery Kenta a few days ago?"

"Ah yes! Please come in!" She put the child down and welcomed Aoko inside.

"Please wait here. I'll call him for you." she said, before disappearing up the stairs. Aoko sat and looked around. There were toys scattered everywhere, dolls,cars, houses,clay. There were a few children sitting reading books and an infant was asleep. Aoko couldn't fathom what these children had gone through.

"Aoko nee-chan?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Aoko turned her head to face the source of the voice. Connery Kenta stood in front of her, with his father's blonde hair and sharp features.

"Kenta-kun.." Aoko said, standing up. His eyes began to well up. He ran to Aoko and hugged her legs. She bent down and held him in her arms, patting his back softly.

"You came to see me?" He said, wiping his tears and looking at the older girl. She nodded and smiled at him. "I've come to take you to visit daddy." She said. "Really? I'm allowed to go?" He asked the lady behind him.

"Nakamori-san has taken permission to take you out for four hours. Nakamori-san, please bring him back before it gets dark." The lady nodded.

"Yayy! I get to go out with Aoko nee-chan!"

Thank God, Aoko thought to herself. She thought he would be angry or worse, wouldn't agree to go with her.

Kenta wore his jacket, put on his shoes and followed Aoko out of the orphanage. Aoko offered her hand and Kenta gladly held it.

"Kenta-kun?" Aoko suddenly said, after walking silently for a while. The little boy looked up at her.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes I do," He said and Aoko felt bad for not visiting him for all this time. Just as Aoko was about to apologize, he continued talking.

"But **he's** always there for me."

Aoko stopped walking. "He? Who's 'he'?" she asked him, bending down to look him in the eyes.

"My angel." He answered. Aoko raised an eyebrow. _Angel? An imaginary friend?_ She thought to herself.

Aoko remained silent for a few moments before continuing to walk.

"When did you meet your angel?" she asked the boy,very curious.

"Since I came here." The boy answered. "I've never met him , but he comes to me all the time."

"How do you know he comes if you've never seen him?" she asked. None of it made any sense.

"Because he leaves things for me whenever he comes." The boy answered matter-of-factly.

Aoko was amazed.

"But how can you say it's an angel? It could be the nice lady that takes care of you too, can't it?" Aoko said.

"No.I know it's him because he always leaves letters for me."

"Letters? What do they say?" Aoko couldn't get her head round this situation.

"That daddy is in a good place and that he's having a lot of fun. He tells me how daddy misses me and is watching over me and how much he loves me. So I have to be a good boy who doesn't cry. " Kenta said smiling.

Aoko was shocked. Who was this good Samaritan?

"Oh, you know there is another way I always know it's him!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Really? How?"

"He always leaves a white rose! He says that the feathers of his wings turn into white roses if I've been a good boy."

Aoko stopped walking.

 _White rose?_

If she wasn't wrong,the white rose was the sign of a person she knew.

 **Kaitou Kid.**

"Ah look! We've reached!" Kenta shouted, running ahead of Aoko, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. Aoko slowly walked, following Kenta to the grave.

 _"Here lies Jack Connery, beloved father, husband and son. 19XX-19XX."_

Kenta sat down and spoke to his daddy.

"Hi daddy! I'm so happy to see you! It's all thanks to Aoko nee-chan! You know daddy, I promised my angel I'd be a good boy and grow up to be like you! I love you daddy. I hope you're really happy!" He got up and turned to Aoko. "What's the matter, Aoko nee-chan? " He asked, worried at the girl who just stood near him, staring at the pointed to the grave.

On top of it lay a single white rose.

"My angel had been here too!"

Aoko remained tight lipped.

The rest of the day went by in Kenta introducing Aoko to all his friends. But Aoko, who smiled through all of it, had only one thought in mind all the while.

 _Just who the hell are_ _you , Kaitou Kid?_

* * *

Here you go! The roller coaster halts here for now! I had to write this chapter to express Aoko's changing thoughts about the thief, also, I didn't want Kaito to be in a negative role. It'll be more fun now, since Aoko can't be mean to him anymore! Yipee! Anyway, thanks for reading! I love y'all ❤. Don't forget to review ❤


	7. Chapter 6 : Holding on

Hey!

Ok, firstly, to all the people who cried while reading the previous chapter, I'm sowwey! Let me give you a bear hug for compensation! *Hugs tightly* Ok ok, a hug isn't enough, is it? So I wrote this chapter for you! Ready yourselves for more romance! Let's begin!

 ** _Chaoter 6: Holding on_**

Kaito sat in his room, yawning away to glory. A week had passed and he had had no heists, so he was bored out of his mind. Kaito got up from his bed where he has been sitting and went to the could clearly look into the Nakamori living room from there and he could see Aoko fuss over her dad's eating habits. The old man always managed to locate the capsicums he hated that Aoko had tried hard to sneak into the food. Kaito snickered.

 _Typical Aoko_ , he thought looking at her. He was about to go to her house, when he heard his phone ring. It was a message.

"Young master, report to the bar immediately. Work has come up. ~Jii"

Kaito sighed. How many times was this exactly? Everytime he thought of going to her, work always came up. _My bad luck_ , Kaito thought to himself before taking his phone and leaving.

* * *

"I'm leaving Aoko!" Came Nakamori Ginzou's voice from near the door. Aoko, who had been making her breakfast raced to the door to see her father off. "Take care!" She said, waving at him. Ginzou ruffled his daughter's hair and walked out of his home, ready for a long day at work.

Aoko sat down on the sofa , turning on the TV, instinctively watching the news. "And now , for the weather forecast today," the reporter said. "It's supposed to be a stormy day. We request you to kindly stay indoors-" But, the lady suddenly looked to her side, seemingly talking to someone next to her.

" Sorry for the disturbance," she said, turning to the camera once more. "A kid card has just arrived! It reads," she picked up the tiny card and spoke.

"Tonight, at ten past the first hour of the evening, I will come for the Bleeding emerald."

 **Badump. Badump**

Aoko put her hand over her heart. Why? Why was her heart beating thinking about the thief?

She wouldn't admit it, even if someone tore her mouth open. There's no way she would admit it.

Aoko turned the T.V off, realising that there were only four hours to the first hour of the evening. She had to hurry.

* * *

Kaito sat readying all his stuff. "You know," Kaito said to Jii. "There's something really fishy about this jewel."

"Fishy, young master?" The old man asked.

"Yeah,I have a really ominous feeling about this." Kaito replied.

"But it seems the closest to our description of Pandora. It's called the Bleeding emerald, even though it isn't red. Maybe it's because of the red light that shines through it when placed under the moon?"Jii said, trying to lessen his young master's worries.

"That's exactly what's worrying me. " Kaito said, looking at pictures of the jewel on the internet.

"It's too perfect."

* * *

Aoko wrapped her long coat around her shivering body. It sure was cold, but along with it, Aoko couldn't shake of an usettling feeling. It's probably just the weather forecast today, she thought to herself.

There was supposed to be a storm, after all.

* * *

Kaito stood near the location, looking down at the room he had to get into. One second later,Kaito disappeared into the air, waiting by the window for his plan to start working.

With the introduction of his usual smoke bomb, he managed to steal the jewel from in front of the task force.

 _Too easy,_ Kaito thought to himself.

Something was not right.

Kaito ran down in disguise to the bathroom and used it to escape into the alleyway. After confirming his safety, Kaito took the jewel out of his pocket and placed it under the moonlight.

Bright red light shone from in between the emerald. Kaito wasn't surprised.

"Very well made fake, isn't it?" Kaito said loudly. There was no reply.

"I'm sorry, but sticking a photosensitive chip in between a fake jewel isn't fooling me. I engineer fakes like these myself." Saying so, Kaito threw the jewel behind him into the air, but it never touched the ground .

"Just as I thought. I knew there was something wrong with this picture. " Kaito said, turning around. Standing behind Kaito, was a tall man, clothed in black.

"Long time no see, Snake."

* * *

Aoko ran in desperation. She had miscalculated the thief's escape route, thanks to her distracted mind. Damn, she thought to herself, running down from the fire exit into the alleyway. She hadn't had time to see this location until she noticed it from the window of where she thought he'd be. She prayed he hadn't already escaped.

"You've delved too deep into dark matters, Kaitou Kid. " Snake said, stepping ahead. Kaito simply scoffed.

"And who's fault is that?" He said, looking up at the man. Kaito slowly slipping his hands behind his back and readied his card gun.

This looked bad.

"I believe I had given you a warning once before. Pandora is ours. Stay out of our business." Snake said, shoving his hand in his pockets.

Aoko ran ahead and noticed Kaitou Kid, standing in front of her. She was about to say something when she heard another voice. He was talking to someone. Aoko slowed down and hid behind the trash cans.

What was going on?

"There's no way I'd let disgusting people like you get your hands on Pandora." Aoko heard Kaitou Kid say. She grabbed the pendant she was wearing.

"I will destroy it before it reaches the likes of you." Kaito spat out. He'd never let them get away with everything they want.

" Oh? How can you be so sure that you won't be greedy once it comes in your hands? It can grant you a long life, you know." Snake said walking towards Kaito. Kaito kept walking backwards, one step at a time.

"Who wants a longer life? Immortality is a curse," Kaito said looking distant.

"Take it from an eternal thief."

Aoko put her hands over her mouth. She didn't understand. Eternal life? Destroying Pandora? What was going on?

"Well then, if it's a curse to you, why don't I put you to sleep?" Snake said, taking a hand gun out of his pocket. Kaito readied his card gun. He had prepared a string connected to a card that he would fire on the street light in front of him.

He could escape. He wouldn't be shot down.

Aoko heard Snake's gun click. She began feeling nauseous. Old memories began to consume her. The sound of the clicking, a voice of a man, her hiding behind something.

 _Her mother's dead body_.

The minute was intense for Kaito, his eyes on the trigger of Snake's gun.

Aoko stood, her whole body shaking. This was the same situation, the exact same one. Someone was going to be shot again. She'd be witness to it again. What could she do? Would she just stand there and watch him die?

Kaito watched Snake's fingers reach closer to the trigger and his hold on his card gun tightened.

In the fraction of millisecond, Snake pulled the trigger. Kaito raised his card gun, ready to shoot. But what transpired wasn't what Kaito had expected.

Suddenly, he was thrown off his feet and he fell, crashing to the ground. Kaito opened his eyes and looked up at the source of his fall. On top of him lay none other than his persuer, the girl,Nakamori Aoko. He put his hands on her shoulder, trying to push her off of him.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" Snake said, lowering his gun and looking at Aoko. Kaito realised what had happened. Aoko had tried to save him. The bullet hit the wall behind them. No one was hurt.

"Well, not that it matters. All it means is that I'll be wasting two more bullets, not really a big deal." He said, reloading his gun. Kaito tried to push the girl off of him, but she didn't budge. Kaito began to panic.

He could handle himself alone, but now Aoko was in danger. He was going to die.

 **She** was going to die.

Kaito shut his eyes. Is this as far as he could go?

Before Snake could pull the trigger, from behind him, the sound of a thousand police cars could be heard. "Tch. Damn it. " Snake said, before turning around and disappearing into the alleyway. Kaito opened his eyes and looked up. There was no one there.

They were saved.

He sighed and looked down. Aoko was still on top of him, not moving. With the police cars approaching, Kaito had no choice, but to drag Aoko in the nearby building.

Once inside, Kaito looked at Aoko.

"What did you think you were doing, jumping in like that?!" He yelled at the girl.

"Mom..." He heard her say,h er hand gripping her necklace.

 _Mom?_

"Nakamori-san?" Kaito said softly,still being his alter ego. He couldn't let her know who he was.

Tears began to fall down Aoko's eyes. "I'm sorry,mom...I couldn't save you..." she whispered.

"AOKO!" Kaito yelled, shaking the girls shoulders, worried for the life of him. She broke out of her trance and looked up at him.

"I did it." She said.

"Did what?" He asked.

"It was my fault! It was all my fault..." She kept repeating.

"What was your fault?" He asked, worried out of his mind. What in the world happened?

"I killed her."

Kaito froze.

Killed?

Aoko looked straight into Kaito's eyes, her eyes brimming with tears.

" **I killed my mom. I let her die.** "

Kaito couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the crying girl into his arms, his poker face completely falling off.

"I don't know what happened, or why you're blaming yourself," Kaito whispered, burying her head into his chest, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"But I don't think you're capable of killing anyone."

Aoko let her tears go. She cried into Kaito's chest, hanging onto him for dear life. Kaito breathed in her scent, his eyes softening. He ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her. Aoko relaxed under his touch.

How could a stranger's arms feel like home to her?

Her cries died down and she looked up at him. She put her hand on his cheek and with tear filled eyes, uttered one sentence.

"Who are you?"

Kaito smiled sadly at her and kissed her hand softly. He bent down to her ear and whispered,

"Someone you should never have met."

He pulled back to look at her, his lips dangerously close to hers. She looked so beautiful.

Her blue eyes, still full of tears, was glistening. The little amount of moonlight entering the room through a small window highlighted ever corner of her body.

Every corner of the body he had memorized.

Kaito wound his arms round her waist, pulling her closer. Aoko instinctively shut her eyes and Kaito, who was so proud of his self control, finally let go of it.

The moment Kaito's lips touched hers, Aoko felt a surge of emotions rush down her whole being. Electric shocks flooded her body,his heat, melting her soul. To the lost girl,it almost felt like she had waited for this moment all her life. The tears that were in her eyes, rolled down, a salty taste enveloping Kaito's senses.

Aoko pushed her small body against his stronger one, needing to get closer to him, needing to feel more of his presence. She had never felt so desperate before. Kaito tightened his grip on her, desire taking over his mind.

After a few seconds, Kaito pulled away and moved to plant a soft kiss on Aoko's exposed and cold neck. She gasped,squeezing his shirt that she had bunched up in her hands, her body reacting to his touch.

"Tell me, who are you ?" She asked again, her voice like a low purr.

Kaito pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered softly,before using the back of his gun that he had kept in his hand behind her head to knock her out.

Aoko felt herself fall forward. She lost consciousness and Kaito held her in his arms. He hugged her body and cried his eyes out, after years of keeping all the pain in. Never before had Kaito been this afraid. Afraid that she would die.

Afraid of losing her, the single most important person in his life.

Kaito flew into the night, holding his sleeping beauty in his arms. 'I'm sorry, Aoko.' he whispered, kissing her forehead, before landing on the roof of her house.

* * *

He laid her down on her bed, softly putting the covers over her. He noticed she hadn't let go of the necklace around her neck. She had recently begun wearing it and he had been curious as to why?

Now he seemed to understand. It was a memory connected to her mother.

 _'I killed_ _my mom.'_ Her words rang in his head. Kaito had aot of investigation to do.

All the while that Kaito stayed up and researched, the unconscious girl dreamed of a memory from a long time ago.

A memory of a time she thought she had lost.

 _The story_ _behind Pandora._

* * *

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review ❤ Thank you for reading. I love y'all ❤


	8. Chapter 7: Reality

Hey everyone ! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I have my reasons. I had been going through a `writer's block' so I wasn't able to connect the loose ends. Writing a mystery is difficult *sighs* But your reviews make my day ❤ Now then, let's begin!

 ** _Chapter 7: Reality_**

"Aoko," an older woman's voice could be heard in the silence.

She looked up at her mother with twinkling eyes. To the little girl, her mother had always been her pride; her majestic beauty and gentle voice playing a big role in it. Her soft brown natural curls complementing her green eyes, fell just past her shoulder, defining her thin figure.

To Aoko, her mother was the epitome of perfection.

"There's a story behind it too,do you want to hear it?"

The little girl jumped off her mother's lap and moved to sit beside her. She wanted to pay full attention to the story since she had to grow up to be a responsible adult like her mother!

"Yes!" She said, raising her hand enthusiastically. Her mother chuckled.

Oh how adorable her child was!

"Long time ago, when you and I were just stardust, there were four family of nobles. The Hayashi, Fujiwara, Akiyama and ours," she paused, looking down at her finger ring. "The Kameyama."

Aoko had always wondered why their house was named under "Kameyama" instead of "Nakamori", but that was a question for another day.

"During the Edo period, my great grandmother, Kameyama Masako was the eldest daughter, and second child of the then leader of the family, Kameyama Masahi, who was said to love all his children equally, except that was not true at all."

Aoko blinked her eyes in question. How could a parent not love all his children equally?

"Masahi loved his youngest daughter, Mimiko more than anybody in this world. He would give her whatever she wished for, from gold to land. But due to his this obsession, he was cursed by one of his concubines."

Aoko was terrified. Cursed?

"She had said to him before she died, that the beautiful daughter he had brought up as a pure angel sent to him from heaven, would someday, be devoured by a devil."

Aoko shivered.

Devoured as in eaten ?

"The king was enraged and fearful of the fate that would befall his beloved daughter and paranoid as he was, he forbade anyone from letting the girl out of the house ever in her life. The child was brought up and educated by her own siblings, not even a teacher was allowed to meet her. She always watched her siblings leave through the gates, but herself was never allowed to do so. All of them pitied their younger sister, but simply shook their head and left. How could they convince their already half-crazed father? "

"In a few years, the girl grew up, among thousands of jewels that she loved so very much, receiving all the love possible from her six siblings. But she longed for the one thing she could never have: the outside world. She had grown up splendidly, a princess she was, but she only ever wished to see what she couldn't. And one day, when she was 16 years old, the girl stood by the main gate, trying to peep out in vain. That was when she looked up to see, sitting on the top of a tree was a beautiful young man. She was quick to believe his enticing words and fell for him, her heart set on being with him all her life as he had promised her. But she had not heard of the sword of fate that was yet to fall on her." Aoko gulped.

"One day, while she was sneaking out from her room as usual, she was seen by Masako, who ran to her brothers to alert them of what she had seen. The siblings ran to their father, him being the only person who could convince her to stay in her room, for she loved him so dearly. But that day, wasn't one of those days."

Aoko was already sure she knew what was going to happen. Her grip on her yellow flower dress tightened.

"When the siblings with their father found the girl, she was with a strange man, whom none of them had seen before. The girl noticed her father and turned around to face him, guarding the stranger. 'This is my lover. We wish to marry' were the first words she said. "

"At that moment, the entire family, saw a change in the atmosphere. The expression of the man behind her contorted into a devilish smile. Before anybody could alert the girl, a sword pierced her heart from behind, tearing open the girl's chest at contact. "

Aoko gasped, putting her little hands over her eyes, in an effort to stop the violent images from forming in her head.

"The girl turned to look at the man, who twisted the sword inside her body and pulled it out in one movement. The girl's limp body fell to the ground as the man escaped into the forest at the back of the house. The king had neglected his duties obsessing over this girl, so there were a million people who hated her."

"The siblings ran to their little sister, who lay on the ground bathed in her own blood. She pulled on the thin cold chain on her neck, breaking open the jewel that was hanging by it. The jewel was one of the many given to her by her father, one she loved the most. Her father fell to her side on his knees, tears trickling down his face. The girl lifted up the jewel, placing it over her wound, the blood engulfing it. By then, almost the entire family was there, standing and watching, with their hands over their mouth. And then she uttered a sentence, that till centuries to come, would cause a conflict."

"That who shall consume the tear of my blood, on a moonlit night like so, shall obtain the youth that I never had the fortune to live.' In other words, whoever owned that jewel, could have eternal youth."

Even though she was a child, Aoko understood how priceless immortality was.

"After her death, the father went insane. He had the entire body drained of her blood, crystallising it and trapping it in a million jewels. `She loved jewels,' he had said. So he immortalized her in them forever.' All the siblings tried to stop him, but he listened to no reason."

"Now, all the people who had heard the words the dying girl had uttered, had one thought in mind. Would the gem really grant them immortal life? And if so, which one was the real jewel?"

Midori held Aoko's trembling hand. She knew this was difficult for a child to hear.

"This was the one question that destroyed the entire family. People fought over the gem, trying their hardest to obtain it. Kind people became devils as everybody watched the curse take it's true form."

"Even the siblings,who until that moment were protecting the jewel, began to fight over who would inherit it. One by one, they began to kill each other, until only two remained. That was when, taking all the sins on her own head, my grandmother, Masako, took the jewel and ran away from home, saving their sister from getting corrupted any further."

"She walked for miles and miles, until she reached a small village, far away from her hometown. She was certain no one here knew of the jewel. And there she stayed till the day she died. Offcourse she married a brilliant man, but her faith was so shaken, that she could never tell her beloved husband about herself, or her family. Instead, when she was dying, she handed over the jewel to her daughter, telling her the story behind the jewel, passing on her duties as the last remaining bloodline of the Kameyama nobility."

"And so, her daughter did exactly that, keeping her maiden name as Kameyama, even after being married. And she remained in the same village, gave birth to her daughter, who also received the jewel but this time, there was a problem. "

Aoko looked up, remnants of dry tears evident on her red face.

"The woman, my mother, wished to study in the city, wanting to move on with a better and more forward life, even though her mother stopped her, fearing discovery. Putting the gem into a golden locket, the girl went and what transpired was exactly what her mother had feared. But, in order to protect the relic, the woman sent it back to her mother, along with a letter apologizing for her folly. She was discovered. "

How? Aoko thought. Wasn't everybody who knew about it already dead? As if she had read her mind,her mother continued.

"Everyone was dead. The Kameyama family was destroyed. But that was, infact, a lie. The other remaining sibling had established his family under another name, and resided in the city. His descendants had heard the stories and recognized the jewel as soon as they set their eyes on it. My grandmother had wept in front of me, knowing the outcome. The news of my mother's death came the following day."

Fresh tears fell down the child's face, her wheatish complexion turning sheet white.

"This jewel was handed to me by my grandmother, who made me swear to her that I would never go to the city and would continue to live here under the Kameyama name, where the other family could never trace me. And I swore. "

She patted her daughter's head, pulling her little weeping child on her lap.

"But I can no longer keep you here. " She said, tears falling down her own eyes. She knew her time had come.

"Listen to me, Aoko," she said wiping her tears. "And listen well." Aoko looked up.

"When the day comes that I hand over this jewel to you, take it and go to the city with your father and never take it out. You should be safe there."

The girl held her mother tight. "Take your father's surname. You have no need to suffer like us. All this jewel was to us, was a curse, a curse we can't let anyone touch, but it was born from the innocence of a beloved family member. That," her mother said, wiping the little girl's tears.

"Is what you must protect." Aoko sniffed, pulling her nose.

"You must protect the purity of the blood that resides in the jewel. You must protect it from causing pain to anyone else. You mustn't let it get into the hands of anyone other than you." Aoko nodded her head, paying attention to every word her mother uttered.

"Protect her with your life."

Aoko wept bitterly, hanging on to her mother's lap.

"There, there," her mother had patted her head and said. "Everything will be alright."

Even the child could tell that that was far from the truth.

* * *

 ** _Knock! Knock!_**

Aoko heard it for the 3rd time.

She got up from her study table. Her room was to the south of the house, the farthest from the door, but since her mom didn't seem to notice the knocking,she'd have to open it instead. Aoko walked towards the door, where she saw her mother, sitting, crying.

She ran to her mother, who looked up at her when she approached. She kissed her child's tiny forehead, taking the locket off from around her own neck.

Aoko looked up at her mom in surprise. Her mother smiled at her through her tears, with grief stricken eyes. The knocking get louder as Midori pushed Aoko behind a sofa, asking her to not come out or look, no matter what.

Aoko put the jewel in the palm of her hand, holding it so hard that the hinges pierced her skin.

The door burst open and Aoko held her breath.

"Kameyama Midori." The voice had said. It was a man. Her mother didn't reply.

"Give me Pandora, the jewel of immortal life. I know you have it. I have been looking for you for decades." The man said.

"And you assumed that for all those decades, I would keep the jewel in one place for you to come and take it?" She heard her mother say, in a confident voice.

"Where is it?" The man's voice was dangerously low.

"I've left it among the million other jewels in the world." Midori said, smiling.

"Even if you try to search for it, it'll take you centuries to find it."

Only the descendants of the Kameyama family knew the importance of the jewel and how to know it's real.

The man pulled a gun out of his pocket. "I had told you. I won't give it to anyone no matter what."

The gun clicked. Aoko put a hand over her mouth, controlling the sound her heavy breathing was creating.

"Then go celebrate with your beloved ancestors in heaven!"

A shot was fired. Aoko heard a deafening sound. She slapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few seconds, she peeped from behind the sofa to look at the scene in front of her.

Midori fell to the floor, the bullet through her chest reminding her of her great grandmother's death.

 _Must we all die like you_ , she thought as the man threw the gun and walked out of the house, disappearing into the light.

Aoko ran to where her mother lay in a pool of blood, sitting by her side.

"Remember...your promise, Aoko," she managed to say with uneven breath. "Protect her with your life." Saying so, her hand fell to her side as she breathed her last.

"I promise, mommy." Aoko said, holding her mother's dead body and crying.

She remembered little after that, just that everyone had tried to comfort her, but the traumatized child remained silent. There was no way she could un-see what she had witnessed.

She couldn't save her mother.

She gripped the locket around her neck. The shrine elder stepped up ahead and sat next to her. "Protect what your mother died protecting, sweetheart." She had said.

This person knew.

After a few days of mourning, her father had arrived and she wanted to tell him everything, but she remembered the promise she made with her mother.

She remained tight lipped, watching her father cry. She could never tell him what had snatched his wife from him.

* * *

Aoko opened her eyes, tears falling down the side of her face. She sat up, looking around. She was in her bed, in her room.

How?

She blinked a few times, groaning. Her head was pounding and all the lights looked like fireworks to her.

What the hell had happened?

Aoko got up from where she was and headed to wash her face, she didn't even know what time it was.

But she remembered the story.

She now came to realise why it was called `Pandora'. Just as the greek folk tale went, the jewel was like the box. It looked so beautiful and was sure to contain happiness, but the truth was far from that. It was, infact, only the embodiment of a curse that would befall the holder if used.

Just like Pandora's box .

`I'll destroy it before it reaches disgusting people like you.' a voice echoed in her head.

Someone you should never have met' This time it was softer, more gentle.

I'm sorry.' This time, a sad whisper.

Memories came flooding back to the girl.

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

Aoko slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wider than the Sun.

What had she done?

* * *

Kaito groaned, throwing his head back. It had been 4 hours since he began his research and he hadn't been able to uncover a single thing.

He had searched the Tokyo directory, looking for Aoko's birth history, but he was completely unsuccessful. No traces of any Nakamori Aoko had been registered in Tokyo in the past 18 years. Then exactly where did they live? And where was Aoko born?

Kaito didn't understand anything.

`I killed her ' her words echoed in his head.

"This isn't the time to think!" Kaito yelled, banging his fists on his desk, clearly frustrated.

Why?!

And then he realised. Kaito tugged at his laptop, opening an application. After a few more clicks, Kaito watched the screen expectantly.

Connecting...

Loading...

Kaito was restlessly moving his legs.

Beep.

He pulled himself closer to the laptop, waiting for something.

A face popped up on the screen.

"Kaito!" A familiar voice said.

His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

"Hey mom." His forty something year old mother looked at him, noticing his lack of enthusiasm.

"What's the matter? You don't look very well." She said concerned for her son from miles away.

"I have something to ask you." Kaito said looking down at his hands, formulating his next sentence.

"Ask away!" She said smiling.

Kaito took a deep breath.

"What do you know," he started, pausing only to collect his fallen bravery.

"About Aoko's mother."

Kaito watched as the colour drained from his mother's face. She knows something, he thought to himself.

Kuroba Chikage sighed, she knew this day wasn't far away, but she still wasn't ready.

"Why do you ask?" She said softly, shutting her eyes. Kaito gulped. He had never seen his mother look so miserable before.

Kaito narrated everything that had happened, ofcourse omitting their personal moment. He didn't want anyone to know about that.

She sighed again. "I knew someday I'd have to tell you." She scoffed. "There's no helping it, I guess."

Kaito nodded his head, ready to pay attention to every little detail he could pick up.

He just had to know.

* * *

"Don't think too much of yourself! I'll definitely catch you someday!" Nakamori Ginzou's voice resonated in the halls of the century old museum. He was much younger, in his early 30s, with more energy.

There was a loud laugh.

"I'm sure you will,Inspector Nakamori," an arrogant voice announced. "I have faith in your skills or at least I think I do."

There, standing on the base, leaning on a chandelier, stood a white clothed figure.

"Kaitou Kid!"

He laughed, pulling his cape in front of him, vanishing into thin air, leaving an audience of screaming fans and panicking officers.

The usual, he thought to himself.

The cold air of the terrace licked Kuroba Toichi's skin, sending shivers down his spine. Days like this, he hated to fly.

"You shouldn't have so much fun, you know," came a feminine voice from behind him.

"They're doing they're jobs as perfectly as they can."

He smiled. He had no need to turn around to know who it was.

"As am I," he said, hearing the clicking of her heels as she walked towards him.

"I'm doing the duty of a good husband, am I not?" She stopped walking. He turned around and she pulled his face down, her hands on either sides of his face. She planted a soft kiss on his cold lips, biting down softly. Toichi pulled away, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ever the mischievous one." He said, softly placing her forehead against his. She quietly let out a content sigh,smiling to herself.

"On a more serious note," he said, pushing her back by the shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous, you know? You're the mother of a 3 year old child now. Take care of him, will you?!"

"But," she said, pouting. "How can I miss the exhilarating opportunity to fly into the night sky with my husband in the guise of a phantom thief?"

"Well, it's okay once in a while." Toichi said, sighing. There really was no arguing with her.

All of a sudden, they heard the door of the terrace open. Toichi pulled Chikage behind him, hiding her behind his white cape. Maybe it was the police? He thought.

But he couldn't have been more wrong.

There, standing by the door, was a petite woman, in a yukata.

What ?

"Kaitou Kid!" The woman yelled out.

A fan?

"Here to catch me?" Toichi said, shivering due to the cold.

"Quite the opposite." The woman said, walking ahead. Her voice sounded clearer.

"I am here to request something." Toichi raised his eyebrow in question. She stepped up, now standing just a few feet away from him.

"I am here to ask you to continue being Kaitou Kid."

"Why?" He asked calmly. This was a first.

"There is a jewel I must protect, a jewel that no one should be able to touch or even know about." Chikage stood behind her husband, listening to every word.

"Pandora, the gem of life."

He had never heard about it so he remained silent.

She pulled the locket on her neck , clicked it open and raised the jewel to the moon.

Kuroba Toichi, in his entire life had never seen anything as beautiful.

His wife, however, gasped,immediately raising her hands over her mouth. "Is that the gem of immortality?" She said, completely forgetting the fact that she was supposed to hide.

The woman placed it back in and proceeded to talk.

"It is something that has been protected for generations in my family and I will do the same. " She said.

"How can you trust me with this information? Aren't I a jewel thief?" Toichi said, looking the woman in the eyes. She looked at him, smiling.

"You steal countless jewels, just to return them the next day. You don't seem like a thief to me. You seem like an entertainer." Toichi smirked.

This woman was good.

"All I want you to do is," the woman said, putting her locket on. "Keep being Kaitou Kid."

Toichi nodded, accepting her request. It wasn't very difficult for him, just a tad bit dangerous.

She walked over to where he stood and pulled a sheet of paper out of the sleeve of her yukata. She handed it over to Toichi who looked down at it, with his wife peeking from behind him. It was the picture of a girl, a child who looked about the age of their own.

Toichi looked up at her, in obvious question.

"If you ever see this child here in Tokyo, you may stop." She said, in a sad voice.

"Why so?" Chikage asked, coming ahead. She smiled, turned around and walked away. When she reached near the exit, she looked at them and said,

"Because that means I won't be there anymore."

Chikage ran after her, trying to catch the woman, ask her for more details, but the moment she looked out, the woman was gone. Chikage turned to look at her husband, who put the picture in his pocket.

"Let's go home." He told her and she obeyed. He was a man of few words, Chikage had learnt, and that his silence meant he was up for the challenge.

* * *

Kaito hadn't moved the whole time, he just sat there staring away into space. It was a ton of information for the boy to intake, so Chikage paused for a moment before continuing.

"Your father continued to be a phantom thief, ofcourse, until," she paused and pursed her lips.

This part was what hurt them the most.

"One day, you brought home a new friend." Kaito looked at her.

`I'm waiting for my father, but he's busy so he's running late.' Kaito put his hand over his open mouth. That was the first time Aoko had come to Tokyo.

After her mother's death.

"One look at her and we knew it was the girl from the picture." She said, remembering their moment of silence after looking at the little girl.

"Now your father was free from having to be a phantom thief, but that he did not do. He noticed the necklace around the girl's neck, realising that now, she was the holder. Your father's sense of justice was too strong and he wanted to bring the woman's killers to light, while also protecting this child and so he continued being Kaitou Kid and pretended to be looking for Pandora, when he knew exactly where it was. And maybeit was exactly what led him to his death." Chikage said, taking a deep breath in.

"Maybe, it was also the reason he wanted you to become a thief." she said, reminiscing her memories with him, his smile still crystal clear in her mind's mirror.

Oh how much she missed him!

Kaito put his hands on his face, cursing under his breath. All this time he had been wrong.

All this time, the point of Kaitou Kid was not destroy Pandora.

It was to **protect** it.

* * *

Phew! The mystery unravels! Firstly, I'm sorry this chapter is insanely long, but I had to fit them in together because I wouldn't have time to post separate chapters. I hope I didn't disappoint you! Thank you for reading! Looking forward to your reviews ❤ I love y'all!


	9. Chapter 8 : Overflowing desire

Okay, so I'm back! This chapter... I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. And by that I mean, this is THE chapter. You know, the pinnacle of romance?

Okay, you get the message. But well, for the people who don't, I'll drop a warning here.

WARNING: This chapter contains adult situations! If your innocent self (or if you're underage, which both culminate to the same thing.) can't handle it, please don't read any further.

With that, I present you chapter 8! Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to your reviews! I love y'all !

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Overflowing desire**

Nakamori Aoko, who had for 12 years of her life never thought of another person, had just done the forbidden.

All her life, Aoko had thought, that she had loved only one person endlessly. Then how on Earth had she let another man take her first kiss?

Actually, the bigger question, for the 17 year old girl was, why had she kissed him back?

Aoko rubbed her face, groaning in frustration. Why was her life just getting more and more complicated.

'A man you should never have met.'

Her body tingled, the effects of his touch still lingering. How could she feel so deeply for somebody else?

No, Aoko thought to herself. She could never let him take control of her. She was supposed to catch him, she was supposed to destroy him.

He was her enemy.

But deep down, the girl knew that she was only trying her hardest to convince herself, drawing her mind away from her real feelings, because this love was unforgivable.

It was wrong.

Then why did it feel so right ? Why did it feel like those strong arms was where she belonged?

She curled into a ball on her bed, pulling the covers over her small body. She needed time away from her thoughts.

* * *

Kaito sipped his coffee, remembering their momentary heaven, that he had so ungraciously shattered. It was a shame, but he had no other way. He would never use her when she was weak in the knees.

Tonight, Kaito thought, was the night of decision. He had made his mind for what he had to do, but how she responded was what determined the end result.

And he could only hope for the best.

* * *

"Aoko, I'm heading out!"

The girl heard the door shut. It was her father's night shift today, so he was leaving late in the evening,in the dark .

The entire day had passed and all Aoko did was toss and turn around in her bed. She could neither catch any sleep, nor get any work done.

Exactly what use was over thinking?

She'd apologize, she thought to herself, for giving him any ideas. And then they'd continue their cat and mouse chase, this time her getting closer to catching him.

She nodded her head. That's exactly what she would do.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of loneliness. Are you perhaps missing me, my lady?" Aoko's eyes shot to her window, where she could see a shadow.

The shadow of a man she knew only too well.

Aoko couldn't form a reply that made sense. There had been no warning.

She hadn't expected to meet him so soon.

The curtains flapped in the wind, as the window slowly opened, letting the cold breeze in.

Aoko jumped out of her bed, running to the opposite end of the room, as the young boy landed softly on the floor, without making a sound.

Her breath caught in her throat. Why was he here?

"My, are you running away from me? " He asked, smiling. Aoko didn't understand how he could hold himself so perfectly, when she was struggling to even breathe.

"After you were so intimate a few days ago too." He fake pouted.

Aoko's eyes widened. He had just addressed the matter so calmly!

"T-that was!" She screamed, stuttering.

He smirked, walking towards her, taking one slow step at time.

"It was what?" He asked, his monocle shining in the moonlight.

Aoko just kept staring, trying to get her brain to work.

Say something, dammit!

"It was nothing! Forget it!" She yelled out.

"Nothing?" He said, moving closer. Aoko took two steps back.

"Forget it?"

Aoko hit the door behind her. She looked down slowly. She smiled.

She had this under control.

She spun around suddenly, twisting the door knob, trying to pull open the door.

BAM!

The door wouldn't open, no matter how much she tried. Aoko looked up to see a hand holding the door shut.

She shivered, feeling his taller frame tower her. He was right behind her, she could feel him.

She shut her eyes, gripping the door knob tighter, in desperation.

He was too close.

She could feel him bend down, his breath fanning her neck.

Oh Lord.

"I know your secret." She heard him whisper in her ear, playing with the chain around her neck.

Aoko gasped, turning around with her arms outwards, trying to slap his away.

He caught her hand before it made contact with his face easily, without even flinching.

"How?" She said, still trying to catch her breath from the feeling his soft breath on her bare skin.

"I'm closer to you than you think I am." He whispered.

"You," she started, looking to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You said I should never have met you."

Tears dripped down on the floor. She didn't even know why she was crying, or why her chest was hurting so much.

"Then what would you do if I say I take my words back?"

Aoko looked up at the boy, his beautiful red lips curving into a smile.

Aoko started at him, her mind yelling out, she couldn't do this. She couldn't let him control her.

Aoko pulled her hand out of his grasp, hitting the door behind her, looking for something to support her.

"Leave." She whispered.

"Go away! I can't think straight when I'm with you!" She yelled out in frustration. "I'm not supposed to feel this way! I'm not supposed to say any of this! I'm not supposed to.." she said, covering one side of her face with her hand, the tears not stoping for the life of her.

"I'm not supposed to be in love with you.."

The thief's eyes widened.

What had she just said?

"I was always supposed to live a normal life. In a normal house, with a normal family. An average life, travelling with the person I love, being able to do a normal job, earn money normally. Then why.."

Both her hands on her face, Aoko hid under the mask it created. She didn't want to say any of this. She didn't want him to see her so defenseless.

She didn't want him to be here.

"Then," the thief said, breaking the silence.

"What if I told you my secret?"

Aoko looked up, the tears still at the corner of her eyes.

His secret?

He walked closer to her, and taking her hand in his, he placed her open palm on his face.

He bent his head downwards towards the girl who remained still.

"Take it off." He whispered.

This time, it was Aoko's turn to be surprised. With shaky hands, the girl lifted the tall white hat off of the thief's head, probably being the first person to unmask him.

Her heart beat rate sky rocketed. What would it unveil?

He raised his bare head up to look her in the eyes.

And Aoko saw it. She saw his face. Without a word, she put her hand over his right eye, pulling the monocle off of it.

"Ka-" she started, stopping only to take a deep breath in. For the first time in her life, the girl was questioning her eyesight.

"Kaito?"

How could that be?

Then it hit her.

Kaitou Kid had vanished for 8 years, and eight years ago, Kaito's father had passed away.

No way.

The boy looked her in the eyes, his sea meeting her ocean.

Aoko raised a hand to her mouth.

All this time,the identity of the man she had hated, the boy she had thought it was impossible to love, the boy she would run away from, the one she blamed everything on.

It was the one person she loved the most?

"Aoko.." he called, his voice a soft whisper.

All the hair on Aoko's arm stood up and a shiver ran down her spine.

She was supposed to be angry, supposed to hate him, supposed to yell and shout and slap him.

Then why was she feeling so relieved?

"Why.." she whispered, tears falling down her red eyes.

He said nothing, just stood there like a statue.

"Answer me.. Why are you Kaitou Kid?" She said.

"I found out not very long ago myself." He said, smiling sadly. His dad's intentions all along, were to keep the two of them together and he had decided, that no matter how risky it was, he would take a chance.

Let her hate him, even blame him for everything, he would take it. But the one thing he couldn't take was lying to her anymore.

Aoko turned around, crying in silence. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Go away,Kaito. I can't talk right now." She managed to say through her sobs.

"It's not supposed to be this way."

"Supposed to?" He said, spinning the girl around by her shoulder.

Was it all just rules for her?

He caught her hand and pulled her to him, holding her by her waist. She looked up at him in surprise, trying to break out of his grasp.

"What is allowed and not allowed," Kaito started, kissing her thin and delicate fingers. Aoko shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut, the feel of his lips on her fingers having a strong effect on her.

"It is decided by what you feel."

She stayed there in his arms. Even though she should have moved away, she couldn't.

"It isn't supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be angry." She whispered softly, barely being able to conjure up any thoughts, given her current predicament.

He lifted her chin upwards, reaching out to where her lips were, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Then go ahead and push me away," he said, when there was but a centimeter's distance in between them.

"Since you're supposed to."

Kaito crashed his lips to Aoko's, in a desperate need to quell his desire. The closeness was driving him crazy, her luscious lips only fueling the fire ignited within him.

What he was doing, he had no idea, but it just felt so right.

How could he let go?

Aoko melted into his kiss, feeling herself relax. It felt so perfect, like he was the key to the lock on all the feelings she had shut away, but it was wrong.

Kaito felt her hands on his chest, anticipating her next movement.

Aoko pushed the boy off of her, still gripping his shirt in her hands.

She took in a deep breath.

This was so wrong, but God she couldn't think straight anymore.

Her mind was going round in circles, and everything just led to him.

Kaito, who thought it was all over, shut his eyes in despair. What was he going to do now?

The girl jerked her hands, pulling him with his shirt towards her. Aoko's lips made contact with Kaito's half opened ones, sending shivers down both of them. The boy's eyes widened.

What was happening?

Aoko, pulled him down with full force, not wanting to waste even a second to think about her actions.

All thoughts flew out of the window as Kaito pulled the already over the moon girl closer to him. He needed more,to feel her more, to touch her more.

Whether it was the thief or himself, Kaito didn't know and maybe it was alright that way.

He would love her with everything he had.

Aoko breathed in his scent, memorizing the feeling it gave rise to within her. Kaito's hands explored her body, tracing her enticing curves,his lips moving from hers, down her jaw, to her bare collar bone. He placed butterly kisses around them, making the girl lose her mind.

She bit her lip, holding back a moan that was threatening to leave her mouth.

Kaito pushed the girl against the wall, pulling down the part of her shirt covering her shoulder, kissing all the way from the top down her arm.

Aoko wound her hands round his neck, finding any means to support of wobbling legs. She couldn't stand anymore.

As if he realised, Kaito lifted the girl of the floor, holding her in his arms. He looked down at her, his eyes clouded with lust, something Aoko had never seen before.

And boy, it was affecting her.

A strange feeling pooled in the pit of Aoko's stomach, making her shiver with desire. She was new to feeling like this, but she didn't hate it one bit.

Kaito softly put the girl down on her bed, in between the cover that lay in a mess around her thin body. Aoko looked at the boy who put his hands on either side of her head, using the bed to support him over her. She squeezed her eyes shut, in fear.

She felt his hand caressing her forehead, playing with the few strands of her hair that fell on top of it. "Open you eyes, Aoko." He whispered. Her grip on the bedsheet tightened as she opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled down at her. She understood.

This was his way of saying, "There's no need to be scared."

He kissed her lips once again, softly biting down on it. She moaned in his mouth and he shivered at her reaction.

How many more such reactions could he extract out of her? The thought nearly drove him up the wall.

How long had he waited for this?

Kaito's fingers wandered down her torso, from the centre of her chest, to her stomach. Every spot he touched on her body, shivered under his finger and that just pushed Kaito over the edge. With the tip of his fingers, he play with the hem of her shirt, making Aoko toss under him. She was a mess, and he loved it.

Kaito lifted her shirt with one hand and kissed up her body, moving in a soft,slow motion, nearly driving Aoko crazy.

The girl reached her hand out, gripping the sheets underneath her and arching her back with overflowing desire, pushing her bare body against his soft lips.

Aoko wanted to treasure this moment , after all, how many girls were lucky enough to be able to fall in love with the same person twice?

Kaito pulled the shirt off her head and Aoko lay there in all but her underclothes and tiny shorts.

She put hands over her body, in a desperate move to hide whatever was exposed.

It was embarrassing, she was embarrassed.

"Aoko..." Kaito whispered, his hand on the hand that was covering her. She let him pull her hand away, exposing her naked body to the boy in front of her.

Yes, she was embarrassed. But if it was him, she didn't mind.

Kaito bent down, holding her hand in his and placing it on his chest. Her hands roamed his strong body, pushing open the blazer that covered it. Kaito didn't even realise when it fell off beside him, him being captivated with her beautiful body.

She fiddle with his shirt, in an effort to unbutton it, her self control and embarrassment, going down the drain.

His shirt came off and the boy looked down in her eyes that seemed to have transformed from fear into intense lust, mirroring his own.

He bent down, enveloping her thin frame with his larger one. Their bare body's touched each other, eliciting an unimaginably amazing response from both of them.

 _Is there a limit to how much you can love someone?_ Aoko thought, as cloth after cloth began leaving their bodies.

 _No matter how much I_ _hurt him, or get hurt by him, I find myself far from hating him,_

She threw her head behind in ecstacy, playing with his hair as he kissed her opening, small moans escaping from her throat.

 _Instead actually hoping that those wounds would scar like burns,_

Their hot and sweat covered bodies melted into each other, pushing the duo to the edge of paradise. They were naked not only physically, but in mind, body and soul.

All the walls they had built around themselves for so many years began to fall apart one by one , exposing the feelings that were buried within them .

Aoko reached for his face, that was right above hers and she looked into his eyes, noticing a slight quiver in his underlip. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, closing his eyes and kissing her open palm.

 _That way, you'll_ _never forget me,_ Aoko thought, pulling his head towards hers, kissing his face, as he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

 _And_ _yyou'll never be able to leave me._

Aoko curled up to the boys chest, breathing heavily, exhausted from the intensity of her own passion.

He wound his hand around her small shoulder, holding her closer to him, placing a small kiss on her forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

 _Loving someone so madly and hopelessly_ , Aoko mused, her hands on his bare torso, as she softly pulled the covers over their shivering bare bodies.

 _I will never be able to fall in love like this ever again._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint you. Also, writing an erotic scene without using genital euphemisms is so difficult! Anyway, looking forward to the reviews. I love y'all!


End file.
